Unwritten
by RamblingtowardsEcstasy
Summary: Emma realises that her own story is starting to unravel and unwrite it's self from the Storybook. With help from Henry, they try to restore her story before it and the woman she loves are completely lost. *SwanQueen, Magic, Slightly AU, Humor in parts* *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Unwritten**

 **Chapter One**

Emma slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunshine peeked through the gaps of the closed Venetian blinds. She wearily rubbed her eyes, glanced at the alarm clock and watched the digits turn over to Eight Fifteen. Music suddenly filled her bedroom. Groaning to herself, she flung her left arm towards the alarm clock and tapped the 'off' button. Even though she'd lived in Storybrooke for some time now, she still wasn't used to the overly cheery music that the town's one and only radio station insisted on playing day in and day out.

"They really need to change that music.." She muttered to herself as she flung the covers back and slowly sat up. Running her fingers through her unruly blonde wavy hair, she prepared herself for yet another day. Glancing at her phone, she smiled to herself at the unread text message she'd received. Quickly tapping out a response, she then dropped her phone on the bed.

Henry was already washed, dressed and ready for school. Sitting at the dining room table casually eating his cereal, he looked up and smiled to Emma as she descended the stairs.

"Morning, Ma " He said shoveling the last of the cereal into his mouth before gulping it down.

"Morning.." Emma muttered as she walked up to him, ruffled his hair and then detoured to the kitchen. In search for coffee.

Henry glanced over his shoulder at his birth mother and smirked to himself. Emma really wasn't a 'Morning Person'. Well not until she'd had her first coffee of the day, that is. Quickly gathering up the empty bowl and spoon, Henry placed them in the sink and glanced up at the clock which sat at the far end of the kitchen area.

"Ma, we're gonna be late again…" Henry prompted.

Lowering the steaming mug of coffee from her lips, Emma glanced at the clock. Henry was right. Taking one last gulp of the hot coffee, she plonked it on side before rushing back upstairs to get dressed.

The boy rolled his eyes as he picked up his backpack and walked to the front door of the Loft apartment, which his mother still shared with his Grandparents. He often wondered if Emma actually wanted to move out of the 'family home' and settle down in a place of her own. Not that he minded of course, he loved his Grandparents but seriously sometimes their overly cheery dispositions were a little over bearing.

"I'll wait for you down stairs.." Henry called out over his shoulder.

Emma appeared at the top of the stairs as the sound of the slamming door echoed around the loft. She hopped on one foot, attempting to pull her sock and shoe on. Sighing to herself, she raced down the stairs and out the Loft in a flash. One of these days she would make sure she got up in plenty of time.

Mother and Son exited the apartment at street level. They crossed the street, making their way towards Granny's Diner. Henry skipped ahead of his mother as they reached the other side. He bounded up the stairs and flung the Diner door open and proceeded to their usual booth. Emma entered the diner and closed the door softly behind her. She glanced over at Granny who looked up at the same time. With a nod of her head, Granny retrieved three mugs and started on Emma's usual order.

The Blonde slid into the booth opposite her son, stuffing her black gloves into her jacket pockets. Henry sat back in the seat and glanced over at the front door as the bell above the door chimed and just on cue his adopted Mother entered. He smiled warmly at the Brunette as she closed the door behind her; taking off her red leather gloves and folding them together. She momentarily stood on the spot before joining her son and his mother in the booth. This was the Swan-Mills family morning routine. Each morning they would meet up at the diner and chat over hot chocolates and coffee.

"Morning Mom" Henry said, looking to his adopted Mother.

"Morning Henry" Regina replied as she instinctively wrapped her right arm around the son's shoulders giving him a warm motherly hug. Kissing the top of his head, she smoothed down her son's hair where she'd kissed him. Looking to the Blonde, Regina smiled shyly. "Morning Emma.."

"Morning.." Emma returned an equally shy smile.

Three sets of eyes turned to grey haired owner of the diner as she waddled over with their drinks. Setting the drinks down, she slid them to their respective owners. Hot chocolate for Henry and coffees for Emma and Regina. Granny smiled at the small family before turning on her heel and walking to the back of the diner to retrieve another customers order.

The small family unit easily slipped into a natural conversation as they enjoyed their drinks. Regina as usual finished her coffee first. She pushed it gently away and pulled back the sleeve of her jacket to check the time. She looked to Henry who was spooning out the whipped cream from the bottom of his mug. "Henry…" Regina prompted.

Henry looked up at his mother and nodded. He knew by the tone of his mother's voice that time was getting on and he definitely would be late for school. He swirled the spoon around the mug one last time before gulping down the remnants of cream. Dropping the spoon in the mug, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Regina slid out of the booth. Straightening her black knee length jacket, she picked off the imaginary piece of lint from the lapel before heading out the diner with Henry in toe. The Blonde heaved her body across the seat of the booth; she glanced out the window at her son and his other Mother as they descended down the stairs. Smiling to herself, Emma thought about their daily routine. She had to admit it felt good. She enjoyed their morning coffee and catch up. It felt natural. It felt normal. It felt like their little family had finally reached the acceptable level of tolerance. Straightening her own jacket, Emma exited the diner. Regina had stopped at the rose covered arch and looked back to Emma who was casually walking towards them.

"Well anyway, this was nice. I guess I'll meet you two here tomorrow…" Emma said as she reached into her jacket pockets and pulled out her gloves. She slipped them on over her nimble hands. "Have a great day at school, kid." She continued, looking at her son who was adjusting his backpack over his shoulders.

"Will do.." Henry said as he turned and started to walk towards his adopted Mother's car.

Regina gave a quick side ward glance at the retreating boy before turning back to the blonde. "See you tomorrow, Emma.." she winked, giving a slight nod of her head.

Emma blushed as she dipped her head slightly looking to her boots. By the time she lifted her head, Regina had already caught up to their son who was standing nearby the Mercedes.

It was Regina's turn to have their son for the next few days. They'd agreed to share custody of the twelve year old, sometime ago. Watching Regina pull away from the curb, Emma turned in the opposite direction and walked to her yellow bug which was parked a few yards away. She was due at the at the Sheriff's station for her shift.

Pulling up at the station, Emma parked in her designated spot. She glanced over at the police cruiser which was parked next to her. Retrieving her mobile from the back pocket of her jeans, she looked at the time and realised she was late. Well only by a couple of minutes.

The sound of her heavy booted steps echoed around her as she walked the long corridor of the Sheriff's Station.

David was slumped forward in the chair; his arms crossed on the table with his head nestled in the nook of his elbow. His rhythmic snoring filled the office.

Emma hung up her red leather jacket on the coat hook and turned to her desk. She aimlessly shuffled the small pile of police reports in her hands as she glanced once again at her father who was sound asleep. She realised then she could hear the distinct sound of another person gently snoring. Snorting to herself, she rolled her eyes and smirked mischievously to herself as she walked out her office and towards the cells at the far end of the room. All she could see was a woolly hat peeking out from underneath the battleship grey blanket. She unlocked the cell door and let it swing wide before picking up the Air horn that sat inconspicuously on the small shelf beside the nearside wall. Looking back at her father and then at the woolly hat she smiled devilishly to herself before pressing the trigger.

Her father and the owner of the woolly hat almost jumped ten foot in the air, both startled. Emma let out a wholehearted laugh. She smirked to herself as she placed the Air horn back on the shelf.

"What was it this time, Leroy?" Emma asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the edge of the spare desk.

Leroy straightened his hat and jacket, bundled the blanket into a ball and tossed it back on the small metal cot.

David answered for the Dwarf. "Grumpy was living up to his reputation and name last night in the Rabbit Hole. It was for his own protection that I locked him away.." He said, walking towards his daughter.

The blonde looked at her Father, cocking an eyebrow.

"I had everything under control.." Leroy muttered as he walked out the cell and stood before the Sheriff and Deputy.

"Whoa! How much did you drink last night, Leroy?" Emma asked as she waved her hand in front of her nose trying to disperse the stench of whiskey that circulated around her.

The Dwarf shrugged, he honestly couldn't remember.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Emma shuffled on her feet. "Go home, have a shower and sober up Leroy."

The Dwarf smirked slightly to himself as he walked past the Sheriff. "See ya next week Sister.." He said with a wave of his hand.

Emma smirked as she shook her head to David. They turned in unison and watched the Dwarf shuffle out of the Sheriff's Station.

"Perhaps, we should set up a permanent cell for him?" David chuckled to his daughter.

And this was her life in Storybrooke. Not that she was complaining but the monotony of locking up Leroy every week was starting to bore her. What she wouldn't give for a good ol' fashion villain to hunt down or an evil curse to stop before the destruction and demise of the small town.

Sighing to herself, she returned to her office and begrudgingly started the paperwork that she'd been putting off for weeks now.

David appeared at her office door a few minutes later holding a mug of coffee. He placed it down on Emma's desk as the blonde looked up and thanked her Father. David silently retreated from Emma's office, giving a casual wave over his shoulder before grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and slipping it on. His shift was now officially over.

~()~

After endless hours of reports, budget overviews and other paperwork, Emma had had enough for the day. Regina would be pleasantly surprised come Monday when all the outstanding reports would be clogging her 'Inbox'.

Glancing up at the clock, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her shift was nearly over. Tidying her desk quickly, she swept her hand over the desk causing the empty cardboard coffee cup to fall in the bin beside her desk. Grabbing her phone and keys from the top drawer of her desk. She noticed the flashing light from her phone. Emma grabbed her coat and turned off the lights to the Station. She swiped the screen as she walked out the Sheriff's Office. It was a message from Regina. Smiling coyly to herself, she replied straight away to the brunette. She then turned her attention to the glass main doors as she pulled them together. Listening out for the loud click as they shut firmly, she locked the doors. Her phone vibrated in her hand. Glancing at the screen, she smirked. She contemplated texting back but decided against it. Pushing the phone icon on the screen, she brought the phone to her ear as she walked to her beloved Yellow Bug.

The Brunette finally answered.

"Hi..." Regina whispered into the phone.

"Hey, Red or White...and what's with the whispering?" The blonde replied as she swung the driver's door open and slipped behind the steering wheel.

"Henry is in the other room; I need to be discrete..." Regina whispered hoarsely.

Emma could almost picture the former Queen standing in the shadows of the kitchen with the phone snugly fitted up to ear, her eyes darting in the direction of any muffled sound coming from Henry. Emma chuckled to herself at the absurdity of the situation.

"Gina, I don't think Henry can hear you over the sound of the television." Even on this end of the line, Emma could clearly hear what Henry was watching.

Regina lowered the phone and tilted her head to the noise. The television was extremely loud. With an eye roll and clear audible huff, she placed the phone back to her ear.

"You didn't answer my question, red or white?" Emma asked again.

"Red..." Regina smiled into the phone "Don't be late Dear, Henry will be leaving shortly and I want to take full advantage of the time we'll have together." Regina's voice's turning sultrier by the word.

Emma cocked an eyebrow as she retorted huskily "Well I mustn't keep the Queen waiting..."

Emma could sense Regina smirking into the phone. "No Dear, one mustn't..." Regina replied as she ended the call suddenly.

Emma lowered the phone, looked to the screen and ended the call with a swipe of her finger. Shaking her head slightly, she cleared her mind of the phone call and slid the keys into the ignition. With a humble rattle, her beloved Bug sprung to life. With immediate gusto she reversed out of the car park and then headed towards the only Supermarket store in Storybrooke.

~()~

Emma pulled into Mifflin Street; she slowed down and pulled to the curb. With her haste to arrive on time, she noticed her father's dirty brown Pick-up truck stopped outside Regina's house. A few moments later, her son appeared next to the Pick-up truck. He threw his duffle bag in the back and scooted around to the passenger side and swung the door open wide.

Emma could clearly see her parents sliding across the cushioned bench seat to allow Henry enough room as he got in. With a loud thud the door was slammed shut and moments later the Pick-up truck lurched forward, pulling out from the curb and smoothly taking off down the road.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Emma thanked God that she hadn't been seen by her Parents and Son. She really didn't want to explain to them why she was parked near the Mayor's house. As the tail lights of her Fathers Pick-up Truck faded in the distance, Emma slowly crept forward along the street and pulled up by the curb outside Regina's Mansion. She looked to the impressive house and thought back to when this secret relationship all started.

In the last year they had become very close friends. Both realising that since Emma had sacrificed herself for Regina's happiness with the Dark One's dagger, the constant wedge that had embedded itself between them had disappeared seemingly overnight. It meant that any hidden or ill-conceived agendas of mistrust that bubbled dangerously near the surface was unequivocally abolished right there and then.

Perhaps more so for Regina, as it proved to her that Emma could no longer be seen as a threat but quite simply the greatest ally the former Queen could hope for.

Nobody had ever made that kind of sacrifice for her happiness.

Naturally the friendship evolved into something closer. It really all started one night when, like this, Henry had spent an evening with his Grandparents about two months ago. It wasn't unusual for Regina to phone Emma and invite her around for dinner and drinks. But that night something changed between them. Emma, if she was honest, would say she'd always been attracted to the Brunette in one way or another. It was when the Brunette had chastely kissed her on the corner of the mouth at the end of the evening, she knew. More so, she realised that in fact the Brunette was attracted to her. They timidly took things slow at first but the growing attraction between them was steadily snowballing out of control, which is what led her being parked outside the Mayor's Mansion on what could only be described as a "Booty Call".

Gathering her phone and the bottle of wine from the seat beside her, she glanced to the front door of the self-imposed Mansion. Emma wondered what the Brunette former Queen was doing. Perhaps she was in the kitchen preparing their dinner or maybe Regina felt the need to shower. Emma's gaze fell to the first floor window, the curtains were open. Regina wasn't showering. No such luck she scoffed to herself.

Slamming the door shut, Emma strolled towards the front door. She used the spare key Regina had given her and silently entered the house. The rich aroma of Regina's cooking filled the house. Emma smiled slightly as she made her way towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner, she was greeted with sight she definitely could or would never get sick off.

Regina Mills was sitting cross legged on the kitchen island. Her left leg draped over the right, casually rocking in mid-air. Emma stopped in her tracks, fully appreciating the view. The Brunette smirked slyly as she reached down to the belt that was tied loosely around her silk dressing gown. Pulling one end of the belt, the knot undid its self, allowing the grey robe to open. Emma licked her lips in anticipation. The brunette's hooded lids lifted and focused on the blonde.

With a cock of one well-manicured eyebrow, the brunette spoke. "You're late Miss Swan..."

Emma pushed off the door frame and advanced towards the former Queen. She stood on the spot and bowed her head slightly, not allowing her eyes to lose focus on the rounded outline of Regina's left breast, which peaked under the lapel of the dressing gown. She wanted to reach out and slip the robe off the brunette's shoulders, allowing her a better view but she knew such an act would be un-welcomed by the former Queen.

From past experiences that show of such haste wouldn't bare her well in the long run. What she needed to do was play along with game and show remorse for tardiness. Finally lowering her gaze from the Brunette's chest, she took half a step back and focused on the tiled floor. She waited for Regina to accept this silent apology.

Regina's plump red lips thinned as she cast a look of disapproval and disdain over the blonde Savior. She knew what Emma was doing; this was all part of the game, the act that now was readily being played between the two. Silently Regina cast her eyes over the blonde as she played her part. What punishment could or would she bestow upon the Savior, this time. Regina smirked to herself, the punishment could come later.

"Darling..." Regina whispered.

This was the cue the Blonde was waiting for. She knew the game was over. Lifting her head, emerald green eyes focused on chocolate brown orbs. She could see that the Evil Queen persona gone and replaced with Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, Mother of Henry Mills and lover of Emma Swan.

Emma stepped forward and embraced the brunette. Her lips instantly found those of her lover, who welcomed the nipped tugs of her bottom lip. The blonde leant into the kiss further, her arms snaking around the waist of the Brunette. Short nails lightly scraped over the silk material as she pulled the brunette closer to the edge of the island. On cue, two strong olive legs wrapped around the waist of the Savior. The Blonde's hands snaked up the former Queen's back and moved across her shoulders. With one last tug of the Brunette's bottom lip, Emma leant her head back and watched the lip bounce back into shape. Grinning widely, her hands draped over the Mayor's shoulders and slowly moved down along the lapels of the dressing gown. Stopping mid-way, her fingers danced over the glimmering material and gently slid over the outlined swell of Regina's breasts. Noticing instantly the nipples harden, she continued to skim her fingers against the material. Lightly she took the edges of the robe and pushed it open, revealing the hardness of the nipples and swell of the breasts that heaved with every breath the Brunette took.

Regina grinned at the Blonde as she pushed back the glimmering material, letting it slide off the olive skinned Mayor. Regina squirmed as the cool air hit her skin. Emma stood back and admired the nakedness, the vulnerable and most exquisite sight she'd ever seen. Regina uncrossed her legs, allowing Emma a better view.

"Well this is something I will never get sick of" Emma smiled.

"See something you like, dear?" Regina smirked as she pushed her legs further apart.

Emma gave a low whistle as she stepped closer to the Mayor, her body ghosting over the Brunette's as she reached around the older woman and picked up the bottle of beer that was placed beside the glass of wine. Glancing quickly to her right, Emma smirked as she brought the bottle to her lips and took a deliberate long sip of the amber nectar. With a pop of her lips, she pulled the bottle away and let out a satisfying 'ahhhh'.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Oh, you're alright too...I suppose" Emma teased.

"Just alright?" Regina feign insultingly.

"I mean I wouldn't push you out of bed or anything..." Emma countered.

"Oh, that's good to know..." Regina quipped as she re positioned herself on the Kitchen Island.

Emma smirked mischievously as she brought the bottle to her mouth for another sip. Regina saw her opportunity and tipped the bottle higher, causing the beer to pour out quicker. Emma spluttered and coughed. Wiping the beer from her lips and chin with the back of her hand, the Blonde glared at the Brunette as she chuckled.

"Payback is a bitch." Regina nonchalantly said.

"Touché" Emma smiled.

~()~

Emma chewed happily on the last mouthful of lasagne as she glanced across the Island at the Brunette who was dabbing the corner of her mouth with the cloth napkin. Placing her knife and fork together in the middle of the plate, Emma leant back on the stool and watched Regina take another sip of wine. The brunette's tongue peaked shyly from her lips and ran its self along the contours. It was obvious that Regina was savoring the taste of the wine.

Emma was captivated by the slow provocations of the Mayor.

With a quick motion Emma gathered up the plates, placing them in the sink and turning to stand behind the Mayor. Her passed over the Brunette's shoulders and down along her arms. She reached for the wine glass Regina was still holding and gently extracted it from prying fingers before placing it on the counter top. Regina turned her head slightly and glared at the Blonde. How dare she take the glass away from her? All insult quickly vanished as Emma's lips came in contact with her olive nape. The Blondes lips swept up along the contours until reaching her ear.

"And what's for desert?" Emma whispered against the Brunette's lobe.

Regina smiled bashfully at the Blondes words. Both knew exactly what was on the menu. Turning into the Blonde, their lips tentatively ghosting over each other before Emma succumbed to the mounting tension. Pursing her lips together, she captured the Brunette's. The kiss started slowly, both women allowing the other to discover one another. It was Emma who decided she'd had enough of the slow and sensual. She needed fast and furious. By God, she was determined that Regina was going to get it. Pulling away, she grabbed the Brunette's wrists and pulled her off the stool and turned the Mayor around. Slapping the Brunette's palms flat on the surface, she covered Regina's with her own, holding them in place.

Regina didn't resist, but she wondered quickly what the Blonde was up to. Emma eventually raised her hand. Regina tested the intentions of the Blonde. If she was right, Emma would slap her hand back over hers. As if on cue, Regina lifted her hand and before she knew it the Blonde had covered her hands. A low growl erupted from Emma as she shook her head against Regina's nape. Emma's intention was clear as day. Regina smirked to herself as Emma nuzzled into her nape.

Emma pulled her hand away once she was satisfied that the Brunette wasn't going to move. Positioning herself behind the Mayor, she started to run her fingers over the dressing gown. Her short unpolished nails glided over the material which covered the Mayor's shoulders until they reached the centre of the Brunette's back pulling the material down just enough to expose the olive skin, which glistened under the lighting of the kitchen. Placing a chaste kiss on the exposed skin, Emma's next move took the Brunette by surprise. Nudging the Mayor's legs wider with her booted foot. Regina's knees buckled slightly at the position she was now in. Emma swept her right arm around the Brunette's waist and securely held the smaller woman, not allowing her to fall. Emma's focus shifted to exquisite arse that was now peeking out of the bottom of the gown. Running her left hand over the material and down to the curve of the flesh that was on display, she dragged her nails across the olive skin until reaching their destination.

Regina gasped loudly as she felt fingers softly stroking and circling close to her centre. She deliberately rolled her hips towards the blonde allowing for more contact. She needed it, she craved it, she wanted it more than anything but as quickly as it came the sensation disappeared. Regina whimpered softly at the loss of touch. But she wasn't disappointed for long.

Two strong hands grabbed the silk gown at the shoulder and pulled down, Regina had no choice to move her planted hands from the surface of the island and let them fall to her sides as the gown was pulled off. Her naked form heaved at the rush of being de-robed.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so let me know what you think. Should i continue? ~ 50'sPUGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thanks for the follows and favourites. I'm glad you want me to continue with this little ditty. This chapter is full of SQ fluffiness and SM family times. Don't get to comfortable though, after this chapter that's when the real story starts. ~50sPUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO.**

Emma woke to an empty bed. Stretching out her limbs, she took advantage of the space. Rolling onto her side, she glanced over at the alarm clock. Sighing to herself, she knew she needed to get up. With a loud groan she heaved her naked form out of the comforts of Regina's Queen sized bed and begrudgingly collected her discarded clothes one by one and started to get dressed. She searched around for her underpants. _Hmmm_ she thought to herself, she couldn't find them. Sweeping her eyes one last time around the room as she walked to the closed door, she shrugged to herself. _Oh well, commando it is today_ she thought as she opened the door and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs to where she knew Regina would be.

She hesitated at the doorway to the kitchen and watched the Brunette perched on the stool silently sipping her coffee. She really could get used to seeing this every morning. Shyly smiling at the Mayor, she entered the kitchen and stood on the other side of the Kitchen Island.

"Morning..." Emma softly said.

Regina lowered the cup from her lips and placed it on the counter top. "Good Morning." She smiled, as she hopped off the stool and made her way to the over counter cupboard and retrieved another mug. Turning back to Emma, she subtly cocked an eyebrow and pointedly nodded towards it. Silently offering Emma a coffee.

The Blonde nodded "Yes please."

Regina whisked around the kitchen and prepared a fresh brew for them both. Emma traced her index finger in an aimless pattern over the countertop, as she waited.

Within minutes a piping hot mug of coffee sat on the counter in front of Emma. Cradling the mug in her hands, Emma brought it to her lips and closed her eyes. Smelling the fresh grounded coffee as it marinated in the boiling water. A slight smile indicated to Regina that Emma approved of the contents of the mug. Taking a tentative sip, the blonde moaned in delight as she felt the liquid slide down her throat. When she opened her eyes, Regina was standing next to the blonde holding her own mug of coffee. She hadn't taken a sip yet as she was too easily distracted by the blonde engaging in what could only be described as a coffee orgasm. Chuckling to herself at the Blondes reaction, she quickly brought her own mug to her lips and took a sip of the coffee. Regina playfully mimicked the Blondes reaction which hadn't gone unnoticed by the younger woman.

"That's it; take the piss out of me..." Emma's feigned frown masked the slight smirk that escaped her lips.

Regina chortled to herself as she placed the mug next to Emma's and wrapped her arms around the Blondes waist. "Me? Would I dare do anything of the sort?" She smirked.

Emma huffed to herself as she brought her arms around and placed them delicately on the Brunette's hips. "Not much" The Blonde retorted.

Regina winked at Emma. "You'd expect nothing less, Miss Swan." She said as she leant closer and quickly pecked the Blondes lips before pulling away and continued to busy herself around the kitchen.

Emma smirked to herself. Regina was right. She'd expect nothing less than the Brunette's witty insults and banter. She secretly loved it. Emma glanced at the clock and sighed to herself. It was time for her to get going and face reality yet again.

Regina picked up on the heavy hearted sigh and looked to the Blonde who was gathering up her phone and keys from the counter top. She hated this part as much as Emma did. It was becoming harder for her to say goodbye to the Blonde Sheriff. Even though, it was inevitable that they would no doubt see each other at some point throughout the day. What she hated was this moment when their secret relationship ended temporary and they reverted to Mayor and Sheriff who were co-parenting a rather excitable young teen who shared his time between the two. Their feelings for each other well hidden from public view and curious minds.

Sighing to herself, Regina threw the dish cloth into the sink and walked over to the Blonde. She took the keys and phone from the blonde and placed them back down on the counter. Taking the Blonde's nimble hands in her own, she squeezed them gently and looked into the forlorn green eyes.

"It's getting harder each time to say good bye to you, Emma." Regina whispered.

The blonde nodded slowly. "So hard, it hurts."

The Mayor nodded in agreement. She looked deeply into the green eyes. "I want _THIS_ every morning. I want to go to sleep next to you, I want to wake up next to you, I want to make you coffee every morning, I want.. Oh I want..." Regina's voice trailed off as lone tear threatened to spill from the corner of her eye.

"You!" Emma finished for the Brunette as she gently brought her hand up to the Brunette's cheek, ready to wipe the tear away. Regina nodded as she leant into the Blonde and nuzzled into the soft blonde hair. Emma took a deep breath, feeling the air fill her lungs as she wrapped her arms around the Brunette's smaller form. She wasn't going to let her go.

"Well I think it's time, we made this official. No more sneaking around. I can't do this forever. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, to kiss in public, to take you out in public." Emma hesitated slightly, she was about to voice the one thing she hadn't yet said to anyone apart from herself when she was deep in thought.

"I.." Emma started but the moment was disturbed by the slamming off the front door.

Emma and Regina pulled apart when the sound of their son calling out to them filled the house. Regina quickly went back to wiping over the counter tops and Emma picked up her phone and keys. They both turned to the doorway as their son cheerfully entered and plonked himself on the stool that Regina had previously occupied.

"Ma, how come you're here? I thought we were meeting at Granny's for Breakfast." Henry asked, looking to his Blonde Mother for an answer.

"I thought..." Emma hesitated, looking to Regina. Silently asking with her eyes for a little help, here.

Regina coughed subtly as her eyes left Emma's and she looked to her son. "I asked Miss Swan, if perhaps she'd like to join us for breakfast here, instead this morning. I thought it would be a nice change for us all.." She said indignity.

Henry half shrugged, the answer he received was pliable. "Cool!" He smiled. "We can have Mom's pancakes, they are to die for!" His statement aimed at his Blonde mother.

Emma inwardly sighed in contentment. He bought their excuse. But at the same time a pang of guilt washed through her. They shouldn't be lying to their son. Even if it was a little white lie. "Ahhh, the famous pancakes, I've heard so much about" She smiled towards Regina, who blushed slightly at the praise.

With breakfast over and the kitchen once again spotlessly cleaned. Regina had been upstairs, touching up her makeup and quickly tidying her bedroom. As she reached the bottom step, she called out to Henry who was in his room. "Henry when you're ready, wait for me in the car." She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked to the kitchen where Emma was casually leaning against the kitchen island playing 'Candy Crush' on her phone. The blonde looked up from the screen at the brown eyed beauty in front of her.

"I feel the same way, Emma." Regina said answering Emma's earlier statement.

She ran her hands over the Sheriff's shoulders and then over the unruly blonde waves that cascaded over her shoulders. "But, we've got to go..." Regina sullen words swirled in the air around them.

Emma shoved her phone in her back pocket and walked a few steps behind the Mayor as they headed to foyer. Henry's thunderous footsteps filled the house as he rushed down the stairs and passed the women. He didn't even glance at them as he swung the front door open and rushed to the car. The door swung back and slammed shut. Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head with disapproval as she gathered up her black jacket and handbag. Digging deep into the handbag, she retrieved her car keys and walked over to the closed front door. As Regina opened the door, the force of it being shut again didn't go unnoticed by the Brunette, she spun around expecting an answer but before she realised, plump pale lips crashed into hers. The audible moan was loud enough for both to hear. Emma pulled back.

"I'll miss you today.." Emma winked.

Regina smiled shyly at first but her top lip curled into a mischievous smirk. "Well I know one thing you're missing today.." She said as she pulled out the Blondes black panties from her handbag and dangled them in front of the Sheriff. Emma hastly attempted to swipe them from the Mayor who was quicker. She scrunched them in her fist before shoving them back in her bag. "Really Miss Swan, no underpants. What would the good folk of Storybrooke make of this scandal." She quirked her eyebrow and smirked mischievously "Have a good day, dear." The Brunette continued as she opened the door and waved for the Blonde to exit.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina as she walked outside and to her Bug that was parked on the street. As Emma pulled out from the curb, she beeped her horn for Henry's sake and sped off down the road towards the Sheriff's Station.

Regina shook her head to clear her emotions. Pulling the door to, she demurely walked to her car and got in the driver's side. She turned to Henry who, like his blonde mother, only moments ago was playing Candy Crush on his phone. "Henry?"

"Yes, Mom?" He said looking up from the phone.

"Would it be okay, if Miss Swan, I mean Emma joined us for breakfast here every morning?"

Henry smiled widely at his Mother. It was more than alright with him. "It would be more than okay. It would be so cool!"

"Good" She smiled. "It's settled then..." She glanced in the rear vision mirror and reversed out the drive way.

And so it was for the next week, Emma joined the Mills family for breakfast at the mansion. The first few days a tentative atmosphere weaved itself through the home as Regina adjusted to Emma's presence within her home. But by the end of the week, Emma was no longer treated as a guest but more like old furniture that somehow had always belong.

A feeling that both women couldn't help but love.

It felt natural, normal and almost expected and that is when on the Saturday morning, young Henry posed the statement to his Mothers' as they were all seated around the Kitchen Island enjoying the mini banquet that Regina had created.

"It's a shame Grandpa is taking me fishing today and you have to work. I kind of wanted to hang out with you guys today." The young boy announced as he took another bite of his toast.

Emma quirked her left eyebrow and looked to her son. "huh?"

"I mean.." He quickly chewed the mouthful of toast. "I mean. I know you have to work and all but I just thought it would be nice to hang out with my Mom's today, but I guess we can do it some other time.." he shrugged.

The women looked at each other. The thought of the three of them "hanging out" as Henry would of have put it, was tempting. If not exciting.

Emma frowned slightly. She wanted nothing more to hang out with her son and his Mother for the day. "Yeah, some other time kid…" She gave him a hopeful smile.

Regina looked slightly dejected. She too would have loved to spend time with both of them but with David's impending arrival meant it definitely wasn't going to happen today. "Perhaps, we could have dinner at Granny's tonight?..and…If Miss Swan.." This caused Emma to roll her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the Brunette. "I mean, Emma. If Emma isn't busy tonight, she could join us?" She looked from Henry to Emma with a hopeful glint in her eye.

The Blonde smirked slightly. "Oh I don't know if I can make it, you see I'm very busy policing this very quaint town, I might get a call from a cat owner who is absolutely distraught that their cat is stuck up a tree of something, I mean it would be rude to accept such an offer and have to disappoint you both because someone can't get "fluffy" down from the tree.." She chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes. She knew what Emma was doing, punishing her for using the term 'Miss Swan' "Oh well, if that's the case, then I suppose it's best not to upset the citizens of Storybrooke, my mistake. It looks like it's just you and I tonight, Henry." She said quirking an eyebrow at the Blonde. _Your move_ she thought as she locked eyes with the Blonde.

Henry chuckled quietly to himself as he watched his parents interact. The constant sarcastic quips and playful banter between his Mothers was bordering more on lover's tiffs than this amicable friendship that the two women had forged. He was quite intrigued as their dynamic had changed over the last little while. Was it possible his Mothers were falling for each other? He mental scolded himself. It surely wasn't possible.

Regina poked the piece of melon with her fork and seductively placed it in her mouth. Her red plump lips encased the piece of fruit as she delicately chewed it. She looked to the blonde who like her son was happily munching on a piece of toast. She could tell Emma was thinking of a witty retort. She waited in anticipation for the Blonde's response. Glancing at her son, their similarities were uncanny. "Henry, go and get ready. David is going to be here soon." She replied as she finished her mouthful of fruit.

Emma watched their son slide off the stool and stroll out the kitchen. As soon as he was out of ear shot and out of sight, she turned to the Brunette. Oh here it comes thought the Brunette. She straightened her shoulders and waited for the Blonde's witty response.

"Well anyway, this was nice. Thank you.." Emma said as she slide off the stool, picked up her and Henry's plates and put them in the sink.

Regina was taken aback. What, no witty remark? The Brunette picked up her bowl and followed the actions of the younger woman. Emma slipped on her red leather jacket and pulled her long blonde hair out from under the collar of the jacket, letting it naturally cascade over her shoulders.

Regina was confused and slightly worried she'd upset the Blonde. She tentatively stood in front of the younger woman, waiting for her to say something. Anything, really. "Are you leaving?" The Mayor finally said. She'd caved first in this silent stand-off that they were having. "Have I upset you, Emma?"

The blonde shrugged half-heartedly and didn't answer. She wanted to string the Mayor along a little bit longer. Pursing her lips together, she raised her eyebrows collectively and took a step backwards, so she was out of reach of the Mayor. As she turned she casually responded. "Have a nice day Regina…" as she walked out of the kitchen.

The Brunette let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Emma, wait…I'm sorry…"

Emma stopped mid-step. A devilish smile crept over her face. She lifted her head and turned back to the Brunette who stepped closer to the Blonde.

"Dear, speak to me.." Regina said in a hushed tone as she ran her hands over the younger woman's shoulders and trailed them down the length of her arms. She took the Blonde's hands in her own and squeezed them gently. "I'm sorry…" she said again.

The Blonde pulled the Brunette closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. Their faces were inches apart. "Nah, I'm good, just pulling your leg, your Majesty.." Emma smiled as she chastely kissed the Brunette.

Regina leant back from the kiss and playfully swatted the Sheriff on the arm. "Don't…"

Emma chuckled to herself and leant in for another kiss. This time she was going to make it linger. Which she knew would drive the Mayor crazy. As she captured the Brunette's lips, she tugged on the bottom lip and pulled the older woman closer to her. She could hear the muffled moaning from the Brunette as she cupped her arse and dragged her fingers over the material before giving it a tense squeeze. A low guttural groan escaped the lips of the Brunette as Emma intensified the kiss before suddenly pulling back.

"But I've got to go, you know, go and do the Sheriff thing.." Emma winked.

Regina sighed. She knew Emma was right. "Okay, but the offer is still there for tonight..I'm mean if you're not busy saving 'fluffy' from a tree or what not.."

Emma nodded. "Well fluffy will have to wait. I've got plans with my kid and the very sexy Mayor of Storybrooke." Giving the Mayor a peck on the cheek, she walked out the kitchen and left the Mayoral Mansion.

~()~

Emma opened the door to Granny's allowing the Mayor to enter first. The chime of the bell swayed to and fro until Emma closed the door behind her. Regina scanned the diner and a few sets of eyes glanced in her direction. It wasn't unusual for the folks of Storybooke to see the Mayor and Sherriff arrive together. She pointedly nodded towards the window booth and the Blonde nodded in agreement. Not that they had much choice, it was the only booth available. Regina stopped by the table and started to take off her jacket. She felt Emma's hand on her shoulder. Giving the Blonde a side wards glance, Emma shook her head.

"Allow me." Emma said, taking hold of the jacket and sliding it off the Brunette's shoulders. Regina wiggled her arms free of the sleeves.

"And who said chivalry was dead." The Brunette mused.

"Well I'm a Charming after all." The blonde winked, gathering the black woollen jacket and placing it on the coat rack by the entrance. She quickly took her red leather jacket off and placed it beside the Mayors.

"That you are.." Regina rolled her eyes as she slid into the booth and patted the vinyl cushion beside her. Emma followed suit and sat down next to the Mayor.

They didn't wait long to be served. Ruby strolled over and took the pencil from behind her ear and retrieving the notepad from the pocket of the small white apron. She gave the women a warm smile.

"What can I get you lovely ladies, today?" She looked up from her notepad and thought she saw the women holding hands. Raising a curious eyebrow and smirking at the women. "So you finally tamed the beast." She chuckled.

Emma's eyes flickered a look of panic. She realised that the waitress had seen them holding hands. _Oh well Swan, the jig is up. It's what you wanted, to be seen in public with the Mayor._ Glancing at their hands entwined, she slowly raised it and placed a delicate kiss on Regina's knuckles. "Look like it!" She smirked at the Red headed waitress.

"I was talking to Regina, actually." Ruby winked at the Brunette.

Emma did a double take and glanced back to Regina who was chuckling to herself. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at her girlfriend before turning to her friend. "Oh ha-ha, there's always one comedian."

Ruby poked her tongue out at the blonde. "Well good for you two. Looks like I won the Diner Bet, then.." She said a little louder, turning around to the other customers. A few heads looked up and sighed collectively as they reached into the wallets and purses gathering their money together. A sea of raised dollar bills waved around the diner as Ruby skipped around to collect her winnings.

Granny even appeared from the kitchen, slapping a few notes on the counter before walking away muttering to herself. Ruby chuckled to herself as she returned to the Blonde and Brunette.

Emma and Regina were flabbergasted at the scene which unfolded before them. "You placed bets on us becoming a couple?" Regina asked.

"Well we have this running bet on who the next couple will be, I mean for a while it seemed like Granny was going to win with her bet for Belle and Will, but that didn't happen. I chose you two cos' I've noticed how cosy you two were getting, but I didn't think I'd win." She said, thumbing her money together as she mentally counted it in her head. "Hey, who hasn't paid up?" she called out.

A moment later the cook appeared from the kitchen and slapped a five dollar note on the table in front of the women. "I went with Doc Hopper and Betsy who works here on Sunday's getting it on..pfft..Should have known." He mumbled.

Ruby laughed as she patted the cooks shoulder. "Next time Pierre, next time.."

The cook muttered a few incoherent words in French before walking off back to kitchen.

"So what can I get y'all" Ruby smiled as she pocketed the cook's money.

"Coffee for myself.." Regina said looking to the Blonde.

"I'll have a hot chocolate.."

"With cinnamon on top, got it.." Ruby finished for the blonde. Not bothering to scribble the order down, she nodded her head and walked back to the counter. "One coffee, One hot chocolate for the new couple, coming right up.." She sing-songed around the diner.

"We really need to find another place to eat…" Emma muttered to Regina.

It wasn't long before their Son entered the diner. Sitting down opposite his Mothers' he animatedly recalled the funny incident that had happened whilst he and his Grandpa were fishing.

"…Seriously Ma, Granddad smells like a wet dog. Oh you should have seen it…" Henry chuckled to himself as he remembered David falling backwards in the stagnant pond water. "Snow's making him sleep on the couch for a week."

They ordered their dinner and enjoyed each other's company. It was times like this Emma enjoyed. She finally was feeling at home in Storybooke. She had her son, her parents and someone she was definitely falling in love with.

~()~

Early evening turned too late and Henry had long gone to bed and was sound asleep. Emma and Regina had been snuggling together on the couch for some time. The TV was softly playing in the background, the open fire had long but died.

"The fire is out; it's starting to turn cold in here, dear." She said giving Emma a peck on the cheek.

Emma gently hummed a muffled reply. She had dozed off to sleep. Regina craned her neck and realised that Emma was drifting off. "Let me take you up to Bed. She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Emma nodded as she wearily opened her eyes, giving a yawn, she shook her head to try and wake herself up. "Ok, bed sounds good."

As the two stood and left the lounge, Regina took the lead. Taking Emma's hand in her own, she gently pulled her up the stairs. As they walked along the corridor, Emma stopped and pushed Regina up against the wall. Pale pink lips captured plumped red ones. As the Blonde leant back from the kiss, she spoke.

"Good Night, Regina.."

Regina thumbed her bottom lip, she hadn't expected that kiss.

Emma smiled shyly and reached for the guest bedroom doorknob, turning the handle she was stopped by Regina's hand over her own. The Blonde looked to the Brunette who shook her head subtly.

"Not tonight, Dear.."

Emma quirked an eyebrow.

"I want to wake up to you in my arms.." Regina smiled.

Emma let go of the door handle and took the Brunette's instead. Regina led them down the corridor to her own room. Turning to the Blonde, she put her index finger to her lips "Shhhh" she whispered, as she led the Blonde to her bedroom.

* * *

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome. ~50sPUGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Emma pushed the loft apartment door open, letting it close with a loud thud behind her. Glancing at her parents, who were sitting together at the kitchen enjoying their morning tea. Giving them an apologetic wave as she passed them, Emma stomped up the stairs towards her bedroom.

They looked from their daughter to each other, equally bemused.

Emma shrugged off her red leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a dull thud. She kicked off her boots, grabbed her fluffy white towel and walked back out her room and down the stairs. Two sets of eyes closely focusing their attention on the blonde sheriff as she heavy footed across the wooden flooring towards the bathroom. Without a word, Emma disappeared behind the frosted glass door.

Charming raised his eyebrows comically and puffed out his cheeks as he looked to his wife who seemed in deep thought. Even to this day he still couldn't figure womenout.

Minutes later there was a knock at the front door. They looked to each other and wondered what in the hell was happening. Another more intrepid knock reverberated against the heavy oak door. Snow rose slowly from her chair and glanced to the bathroom door. She had a feeling that whoever was knocking on the door had something to do with Emma's obvious atypical mood. Quickly, Snow flittered towards the front door and pulled it open. Snow stood back, curiously looked at Regina who if she wasn't mistaken looked a little shaken but with a hint of anger gently simmering under the surface.

"Regina?" Snow questioned the Mayor's presence.

Regina's composure instantly transformed in front of Snow's eyes. Perhaps a role well-rehearsed to many times but effective non the less as far as Regina saw it. With a well-polished smile, the Mayor greeted her former step-daughter. "Snow, I need to speak to Miss Swan."

Snow's gaze flickered to the closed bathroom door and then back to the Mayor. "She's having a shower.." Snow replied, her curiosity of Regina's presence peaking.

Pursing her lips together, Regina looked to the closed bathroom door and gave a curt nod to the brunette pixie-haired woman. As she was about to turn to leave, the bathroom door swung open and a towel clad Emma appeared in the doorway. Green eyes focused on the Brunette Mayor who stood firm in place.

Snow glanced to Emma. "Regina is here to see you, Emma.."

Emma adjusted the towel around her damp torso "Thanks Mom.." she softly said.

Snow's hand rested firmly on the door as both she and Regina pad across the wooden floor towards the stairs.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at the women. "You coming.." she curtly said.

The Mayor's lips pursed together as she entered the apartment and silently followed the blonde up the stairs. When both women disappeared into Emma's room, Snow looked to her husband with confusion. What the hell had just happened?

Regina stood just in the doorway and observed the blonde curiously as she purposely moved around the room; gathering her clothes in her arms. Emma slipped behind the white shoji screen divider and placed her clothes on the small wooden chair. "Well you wanted to see me.." She said.

Regina looked to the screen and spoke. "I think your behaviour this morning was totally uncalled for Miss Swan." Her fists balled tightly beside her.

Emma was pulling up her underpants over her thighs when she stopped momentarily and turned her head to the screen. "Oh that's rich..." she mused, continuing to pull and adjust them around her waist. Grabbing her bra she quickly slipped it on and reached around to her back and hooked the clasps.

Regina had heard Emma's derisive response and retorted with a slight roll of her eyes. She swallowed thickly and moved closer to the screen. "Please do try to be an adult about this..." She stopped by the foot of the bed, willing the blonde to do as she had asked.

Emma did up the last button of her skinny jeans, stepped backward out from behind the screen with her hands resting on her hips. "Really? Apologise for _my_ behaviour." she cocked an eyebrow.

"Miss Swan…" Regina warned.

"You all but accused me of sexually assaulting you and then to top it off you conveniently _forget_ that we have been in a relationship for the last two months. Practically on the cusp of revealing it to our son and my parents. Really, Regina? You know I've heard of selective hearing, but this.." She waved her hand around in the air. "… Selective memory loss is a new one for me.." Moving behind the screen again, she grabbed her black tank top and slipped it on over her head. "You know, if you wanted to end our relationship, at least have the balls to say so." She said as she stood beside the shoji screen again.

"Miss Swan, I don't appreciate.." Regina gritted her teeth.

"Well if you don't remember the time we've spent together then you're surely not going to miss this…" Emma launched forward, her lips capturing the Brunette's.

Regina pulled back and touched her lips with her gloved hand, she glared at Emma. "What in Gods' name are you doing?"

"Not forgetting…" Emma muttered as she pushed past the Mayor and grabbed her socks and boots, quickly exiting her room.

The sound of her heavy steps bounding down the stairs echoed around the loft apartment followed with an equally resonate sound of the apartment door slamming shut. Regina exited the Emma's bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs, she was greeted by Emma's concerned parents. David crossed his arms over his chest and rolled on his heels.

"Save it…" Regina muttered as she walked out the apartment.

~()~

Emma slumped onto the stool and rested her elbows on the counter top. Her head hung low as she recalled the events of this morning in her mind.

 _Emma felt the body next to hers move slightly. A small smile of contentment crept over her face as she rolled on to her left and snaked her right arm over the waist of the body next to her. Increasing the hold slightly, she felt the rhythmic breathing even out and then suddenly stop. Emma held the body tighter, shifted closer and snuggled into the brunette._

 _Suddenly Regina's body went rigid and move quickly away from the embrace. Emma had no choice but to release her hold on the naked form next to her._

" _Miss Swan, what in god's name are you doing?" The husky tones of the Mayor snapped sharply._

 _Emma's eyes flew open and focused on Regina who was staring back at her. "I..ah..snuggling?" she meekly said._

" _Snuggling? I find it highly inappropriate, given our situation…" Regina snapped._

 _Emma pulled herself up and rested against the headboard. Her naked chest fully exposed to the Mayor. She straightened out the duvet over her lap._

" _Please cover up.." Regina blushed, wrapping the sheet around her naked form._

 _The blonde rolled her eyes "You don't normally complain, if anything, you encourage it."_

 _Regina shook her head and glared at the Blonde. "I highly doubt it.."_

 _They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. Emma wondering what the hell was Regina's problem and the brunette wondering how they woke up together, naked._

" _Did we engage in sexual intercourse last night?" Regina asked as she looked straight ahead, trying not to look at the naked blonde woman next to her._

 _Emma chuckled to herself before she answered the Mayor. "On multiple occasions.."_

 _Regina gave a sideward glance to the blonde. "Last night?"_

 _Emma nodded "Yep.." she said with a sense of pride in her voice. "Come on Gina, you know this. What going on with you this morning?"_

 _Regina glared at the Blonde. "Gina? Please don't call me that.."_

 _Emma rolled her eyes at the Brunette. "Fine, Regina" She pronounced her name sharply._

 _Regina ran her fingers through her messy hair and tried to smooth it down. She still couldn't look at the Blonde next to her. After a moment she spoke. "I think it's best you leave before Henry wakes up.."_

 _Emma frowned and looked to the Brunette. "Huh?"_

" _You heard.."_

" _Yeah, I did.." Emma huffed as she pulling back the duvet and swung her legs out of the bed. Bending down; she picked up her discarded clothing and quickly got dressed. As much as she wanted to turn back around and confront the woman beside her she decided against it. It was obvious that the Mayor didn't want her there. Standing up to pull her skinny jeans over her hips, she did the buttons up and grabbed her white vest top and slid it over her head. Smoothing the material over her torso, she grabbed her socks and scrunched them together as she picked up her black boots with the other hand._

Emma slowly lifted her head and looked straight ahead studying the menu board. Ruby stood in front of the blonde and waved her hands in Emma's face.

"Earth to Emma.." The waitress smirked.

Emma finally registered that Ruby was talking to her. "Huh?"

The waitress rolled her eyes dramatically "I've been talking to you for the last couple of minutes."

"Oh sorry" Emma apologised.

"Your usual?" Ruby asked as she reached under the counter and retrieved a clean mug.

Emma nodded thankfully.

Ruby gripped the mug and purposely looked to Emma and then back at the mug in her hands. Emma's fingers drummed a beat on the countertop as she watched the waitress with intrigue. What was she doing?

After a beat the brunette looked to the blonde with a hint of embarrassment. "Remind me what's your usual?" She apologised.

Emma's eyes widen slightly. Was Ruby having a laugh? "Ahh, hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.." She deadpanned.

The waitress frowned slightly. For the life of her she couldn't remember.

"Come on Rubes, I've practically ordered the same thing for the last five years." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nup, sorry don't remember.." Ruby shrugged as she picked up the mug and took it to the drinks station.

Emma shook her head in disbelief as she watched the waitress slowly prepare the drink. A few minutes later a steaming mug of hot chocolate was purposely placed in front of the blonde.

"I just don't get em'.." Emma commented as she picked up the mug.

"Who don't you get?" Ruby asked as she wiped the damp dish cloth over the countertop aimlessly.

Emma took a long and satisfying slurp of the hot chocolate before she casually lowered it from her lips. "Women. Well Regina to be more precise."

Ruby chuckled to herself "Well that's not unusual, I mean she's always pissed at you for some reason, Emma.."

Emma shrugged, realising Ruby had a point.

"But anyway, what did you do now?"

Emma placed the mug on the counter; she glanced around the diner to see if anyone was listening. Satisfied that no one was, she leaned into the counter just in case. "Well.. and you mustn't say anything to Snow.." She pointed at the waitress, who crossed her heart with her index finger. "Well that's the thing, I didn't do anything, well nothing bad anyway, but she practically kicked me out of bed this morning, Rubes. Babbling on that it was highly inappropriate blah blah blah."

Ruby dropped the damp tea towel on the counter and smiled at the sheriff "I knew there was something going on between you two.."

Emma cocked an eyebrow and looked to the waitress. "Rubes, you knew this already.."

The waitress shook her head. "Uh, nup, total news to me. "

"Did you knock your head or something? You found out yesterday when Regina and I were here for tea. I mean, you even won the Diner Bet.." Emma sighed.

The waitress looked at the blonde questionably. "How'd you know about that? Did someone tip you off?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "You can't be serious?"

The waitress shrugged as she picked up the tea towel and slung it over her shoulder. "Emma, I'm telling you, I don't remember you coming in last night with Regina. I mean I remember Regina but she was here with Henry. They had dinner here last night.."

Emma leant back on the stool. She straightened her shoulders and eyed the waitress in disbelief.

"So, You and Regina?" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, me and Regina.." Emma said with a goofy smile but shook her head almost instantly. "I have no idea what is going on. Things were good last night. Real good and now BAM today It's like she can't remember the last two months we've spent together.." Emma sighed as she ran her fingers over handle of the mug of hot chocolate.

The waitress gave Emma a sympathetic smile. "It will work out Em, go and talk to her.."

Emma nodded her head in thought. She knew Ruby was right. Picking up the mug of hot chocolate, she took another drawn out sip and looked to the waitress in gratitude. Even though she confused by this morning's events. She knew just speaking with Regina and getting to the bottom of this was the best option.

~()~

Regina and her assistant were sitting together at the conference table going through the minutes of last month's Council meeting. They'd been working solidly for the last hour and still had a lot to prepare for tomorrow's Council meeting. Regina leant back in her chair and rolled her shoulders and neck to relieve some of the tension that was building up. She glanced to her assistant and suggested that they take a break. Her assistant was happy for the break and offered to pick up some lunch for them both from Granny's. Regina smiled in appreciation and watched as her assistant silently walked out of her office, closing the door behind her.

Once she was alone, Regina ran her fingers through her hair and thought about this morning. Especially the incident with Emma Swan, naked in her bed and then the kiss that had captured her by surprise when she went to confront Emma at her apartment. She tried to think back to last night. Emma had said they'd made love on numerous occasions. All she could remember was taking Henry to Granny's for tea and then returning home early, enjoying a glass of wine whilst watching a movie with her son before retiring to bed. She couldn't remember Emma coming over at all last night and certainly couldn't remember inviting the blonde sheriff to share a bed with her. Blowing out her cheeks with an exaggerated sigh, she stood from the table and made her way to her desk. Hunched over the desk, she started to look through some of the piles of paper work that littered her desk. With her back to the door, she heard it open. Assuming that it was her assistant, she didn't bother to look up and turn around.

The office door softly shut almost instantly and the sound of booted steps shuffled against the tiled floor. Regina's brow knotted together. Her assistant's footsteps were softer. She lifted her head and turned around slowly.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma adjusted her stance and crossed her arms over her chest. Her leather jacket straining at the elbows. "Regina, I think we need to talk…"

The Mayor leant against her desk and folded her arms over her chest. "Well.."

Emma rolled her eyes as she took a step closer to the brunette. "I need to know what the hell happened this morning.."

"I thought that was blindingly obvious, Miss Swan."

"Enough with the _Miss Swan_ shit. It's Emma, I think we're past the pleasantries, remember." Emma's voice hitched slightly.

Regina's eyebrows knitted together as she silently scrutinized the blonde's tone.

Emma uncrossed her arms and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She wasn't getting anywhere. She decided to take a different tactic. Her face softens as she approached the brunette and stopped a foot away from her. "Regina, talk to me. If I overstepped the line, I apologise. I'm sorry. But I need to know why the sudden change of heart. I thought we had a good thing going on.." She shyly smiled, as she reached for the brunette's hands.

Regina pulled her hands away from Emma's reach. "Miss Swan.." Regina noticed the way Emma subtly winced at the sound of her name. "Whatever you think we have going on, I can assure you isn't. I truly don't recall how you ended up in my bed last night and I certainly don't appreciate the rash and frankly uncalled for behaviour you displayed this morning in your room."

Emma was emotionally hurt by Regina's callous statement; taking a step backwards she shook her head in disbelief. This really wasn't the way she'd envisioned this conversation going when she mentally played it out in her head whilst making the short walk to the Mayor's Office. "Regina, please…"

"Go and fawn over someone else Miss Swan…" Regina stood tall and defiantly at the blonde. "Now if that is all, I need to get back to work.." She continued

Emma was floored by Regina's demeanour, never had she witnessed such a cold and calculating woman. With pursed lips, she stepped away from the Mayor and turned on her heel. Shoulders sagged as her head hung low. Stopping near the Mayor's Office Door, she looked back at the Brunette beauty who had turned back to her work. Emma wanted to say something, a departing comment, something for the Mayor to think about. But Emma knew her words would be wasted. Closing her mouth, she took a deep breath to steady and calm her bubbling anger.

"Have you forgotten how to open a door, dear?" Regina said as she lifted her head, waiting for the door to open.

Emma's eyes narrowed and then in one swift move, she turned the door knob and pulled the door open and disappeared out the office. Regina turned to look at the blonde but only caught sight of a wisp of blonde hair swaying in the air.

 **~()~**

Emma swung the diner door open and was greeted by her son and his adopted Mother. Emma clutched the brown takeaway bag close to her chest. "Hey.." She said tentatively.

Henry smiled "Hey Ma.."

The blonde smiled to her son and then looked to Regina who gave a non-committal twitch of her lips. She side stepped allowing them to enter the diner. In that moment she was lost for words. There was so much to say, but to find the words was beyond her. She lowered her eyes momentarily as it was obvious that Regina had nothing to say to her. What had she done this morning that now warranted this kind of response from her lover.

"Dinner.." Emma said, the awkwardness of the situation and obvious fact lingered in the air as she lifted the Take Away bag towards them.

Regina quirked an eyebrow and responded oh so sarcastically "Well I didn't think it was anything but.."

Henry frowned at his brunette haired Mother "Mom.." his voice offering a warning.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave an awkward half cough. One really to clear the obvious tension that was swirling around them at that precise moment. "Well anyway, enjoy your dinner, you two." She genuinely meant what she said as she skipped down the stairs away from them.

Henry looked over his shoulder at his blonde Mother and then to his adopted one.

Something wasn't right between them. An argument, perhaps? He wasn't sure but the obvious tension between his Mothers was blinding. Regina felt the nudge from her son and with a questionable glance realised that he wanted her to respond to Emma's statement.

Turning on her heel she called out to the Sheriff. "Miss Swan.."

Emma stopped mid-step, the raspiness of the Mayor's voice cut through her like a knife. Turning back, Emma looked to the brunette.

"Thank you, It's a shame you ordered out, you could have joined us. Anyway, I guess we shall see you here in the morning for breakfast." Regina said.

Henry narrowed his eyes, he was a little confused. For the last three weeks they had enjoyed breakfast at the Mansion. Watching them interact with a sense of awkwardness, it had become obvious by the second that they indeed had had an argument and this suggestion of breakfast tomorrow at the diner was Regina's way of appeasing her son.

Emma glanced to her son, who was unusually quiet before her eyes drifted to the Mayor. "I guess.." Her response a mere mumble.

Regina gave a sharp curt nod as her eyes focused on her son, silently conveying her answer for him. She'd done what he asked. Regina's arm swept around her son's back, ushering him inside without a second glance at the blonde Sheriff.

Sitting at their usual booth, Henry glanced aimlessly at the menu for a few moments before he closed it in his hands. He looked to his Mother who was intently staring at her menu. "Mom.."

Regina glanced up from the menu "Yes, Henry.."

"Did you and Emma have an argument or something?" His eyes desperately searching her orbs for the truth.

Regina didn't answer straight away, her eyes focusing on the blonde who she could see through the diner's window in the distance taking off in her beloved yellow bug. Once out of sight, Regina's body tensed slightly and she looked to her son. She knew by his tone, he wasn't seeking an excuse or half truth. Her response was lost of all emotion. "Yes.."

He looked at her sceptically at first. She wasn't going to offer anything more than a one word answer. "About?"

A twitch of her thinly lined lips revealed a lot in that moment. She wasn't going to divulge the contents of the argument. He knew this, but pressed ahead with a pointed look.

"Miss Swan crossed a line this morning, Henry. That is all you need to know.." Her voice straining with the evasion of his questioning.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, realising that his Mother had decided that she no longer wanted to speak of the altercation with the Blonde Sheriff. "Is that why we're having breakfast here tomorrow and not at home like we have been for the last week?"

"Henry, we have an arrangement, you know this." Regina said matter of a factly.

" I know.." He sighed loudly. "It's just I've enjoyed the three of us being together at home."

Regina narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't recall spending time with Miss Swan at our home.."

Henry was confused. How could his Mother forget for the last seven days they'd been enjoying each other's company. Like a family of sorts. "Mom, we had breakfast together yesterday at home? Emma staying last night because it was late when we finished the movie and you suggested that it was easier for her to stay the night.." He looked at his mother questionably.

Regina shook her head as she returned to studying the menu.

Henry stared at his mother as if she had a third head. How could she forget the time they'd spent together? Not just the last week but the closeness they'd formed over the last two months. Henry decided that tomorrow at Breakfast he was going to ask his other Mother what was going on.

~()~

Emma glanced over at her son who was tucking into his breakfast and then to Regina, who was standing at the counter, settling the bill. She leant back into the soft cushioned seat and took another sip of her coffee. Her eyes roamed over the Mayor's form. A hint of mischief glistened in her eye as she let her thoughts run away from her. She was recalling a stolen moment they'd shared about two weeks ago, here in the dinner when they simultaneously excused themselves and headed for the toilets. Scoffing to herself, the sadness then returned to her face. She still couldn't put her finger on what she'd done wrong to upset the Mayor and have this secret love affair end so suddenly. Well at least she thought, they were still speaking. Obviously Regina wasn't entirely shutting her out. It was something and at this point in time Emma would take that over having nothing at all.

Regina returned to the booth, gathered her jacket and handbag off the back of the chair. She leant down to Henry and placed a chaste kiss on top of his scruffy hair. "Have a good day at school and I'll see you Thursday. " She said as she stood and placed her jacket over her shoulders. She looked to Emma. "Miss Swan.." She dually noted.

Emma smiled slightly. "Yeah, see you tomorrow for breakfast…"

The brunette looked at the blonde with confusion. "Why would I see you for breakfast tomorrow? You have Henry now for the next three days, or have you forgotten."

Emma looked to Henry who was also a little dumbfounded by the Mayor's statement. With that Regina turned on her heel and briskly walked out the diner.

As the jangle of the bell above the door slowed, Emma tapped the table lightly and looked to her son. "Stay here a minute.." She leapt out the chair and rushed the few steps to the door. She could see Regina was already at her car. Skipping quickly down the few stairs, her booted steps rebounded against the concrete path as she caught up to the Mayor.

"Regina…"

The Brunette turned around, her hand casually leaning over the top of the door. "Miss Swan, something the matter?"

"Answer me this honestly…"

The Mayor tilted her head slightly but didn't answer.

"Did our relationship mean absolutely nothing to you?" Emma leant back on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina scoffed into the air. "Miss Swan I am starting to believe you really are as idiotic as your parents. This relationship you seem to believe we.." She waved her hand between the two of them "have been in, is something of pure fantasy or wishful thinking on your behalf.."

Emma didn't reply. Everything she needed to know was said. Her 'super power' as she liked to call it had revealed the truth. Regina wasn't lying. Turning on her heel, Emma walked away from the Brunette and returned to her son.

Once in the comforts of the Diner, Emma glanced over at her shoulder at Regina who was pulling away from the curb. She looked back at her son, who had abandoned his breakfast and witnessed the exchange between his Mothers. Although he didn't know what was said, he gathered that whatever was said didn't go the way Emma had wanted.

He looked at his birth mother questioningly. He wanted to know what was going on. He knew the only way he was going to find out, was well, to directly ask his blonde mother. After a few moments, he just came out with it. "I know you two had an argument yesterday, Emma."

Emma didn't even try to hide the fact. "Yep, we did kid"

"I don't know what about, Mom wouldn't say, but I'm guessing that whatever you just said to her didn't go the way you hoped." He continued.

"Nup.." She muttered.

Henry nodded understandably. "Okay.. Mom said you crossed a line, what did you do?"

Emma ran her fingers through her blonde hair; she really didn't want to have this conversation. But it seemed like she didn't have a choice. "It's complicated.." she settled with.

"Ma.." Henry whined. He hated when Emma or his Mother would say _it's complicated_

"Kid.." Emma warned.

Henry scoffed to himself and leant forward in the seat. "alright, if you're not going to say it, I'll tell you what I think is going on and you can either confirm or deny it…"

Emma took her hands from her face and lent back in the seat. She shrugged half-heartedly.

"Okay.. for the last two months, you and Mom have been close. I mean real close, more than friends, close." He looked pointedly at his Mother.

Emma nodded.

Looking a little smug with himself and also happy that his parents finally figured out there feelings, he continued. "And I'm guessing with Mom's change of behaviour that it all ended yesterday, right?"

Emma sadly nodded as she softly spoke. "I think so.."

"But here's the thing Emma and this is really strange. Mom doesn't remember you having breakfast with us at all last week. Nor, that you slept over Saturday night. I questioned her about spending time with you over the last two months and she doesn't remember anything. Well, nothing that involves or includes you and Mom is really good at remembering things." He paused slightly before continuing. "I mean, just like now, she honestly seemed unaware that we've been having breakfast together at the diner for the last year. It's like everything to do with you has been erased."

Emma sat up straighter in the chair. Henry was right, it did seem like that. Emma's gaze wandered from her son and she happened to focus on Ruby who was standing at the counter preparing someone's order. Not only Regina, Emma thought, It seemed like Ruby was forgetting things about the blonde as well.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites everyone. I appreciate every single one of them. ~50'sPUGIRL**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter. It seems I've had some technical difficulties. Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite or followed this story. I appreciate every single one of you. Also to SJ (Guest) who reviewed - I know you don't read unfinished stories and I'm truly honoured that your reading this little ditty, it means a lot to me. Gold Star High Five right back at ya. ;)**

 **So here it is, the next chapter. It may be a little shorter than the others but still in a way this is actually the most important chapter to this story. Anyway, Enjoy! ~50's PUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Henry sat upon his birth Mother's bed with his large story book nestled in his lap. For at least the last half hour he had been thumbing through the pages looking for something, well anything, really. He was following up on a hunch and it had all stemmed back to the conversation yesterday with Emma.

"… _It's like everything to do with you has been erased…"_

That comment had stuck in his mind. Replaying over and over in his mind and for some strange reason he felt that his story book was the key. Even though we wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, he just felt that the answers would appear to him in his book.

Truth be told, he hadn't actually looked at or picked up his book for at least a year now. He'd had no reason to resort to the book as he felt it had served its purpose and now it stood on his bookshelf in his bedroom, gathering dust.

But the pull of the book had overwhelmed his feelings the evening earlier; which is what led him to sneak back to the Mayoral Mansion and retrieve the book and return unseen. He did however have a backup excuse if by any chance his adopted Mother had caught him and asked questions. But thankfully, she hadn't even noticed the young boy sneaking through the house.

So here he sat upon Emma's bed, flicking through the pages searching for an answers. His hunch was that since Regina was a Fairy Tale character and her story was written in this book then the vital clue was hidden amongst the pages. Pages he'd studied time and time again, to the point where he knew his adopted Mother's story off by heart. So it wasn't the story he was interested in, but the actual pages.

Turning the pages curiously he started to notice something strange. The ink laden 'words' were disappearing. Not at an alarming rate but it seemed sporadic and it wasn't just contained to his adopted Mother's story.

All the stories seemed to be affected.

Henry stopped on a page he knew all too well, it was the story of his birth Mother. He watched in astonishment as the words and sentences started to disappear and before he knew it a whole paragraph had started to disappear.

Startled by what was happening, he closed the book with a thud and dropped it on the bed. Curiously he stared at the cover contemplating whether or not to pick it up again. With his fingers twitching nervously he hoped that the disappearing words had stopped. But there was only one way to find out. Gulping deeply, he tentatively reached out for the book and opened the cover and furiously flicked through the pages until he found the page of writing he'd just witnessed disappear in front of him. No such luck, the words continued to magically disappear.

Clutching the book in his hands he closed the cover once again. He needed to show Emma what he had found. Reaching for his back pack that sat at the end of the bed, he slid the book inside and zipped the bag up before slinging it over his shoulders. Moments later, he scooted off the bed and hurried out the room and the loft apartment.

~()~

Lowering his mobile from his ear, Henry huffed to himself. He was sick of getting Emma's voice mail. He'd already left a message for his blonde Mother to phone him as soon as she could. Stuffing the phone in the pocket of his jeans, he hurried towards the Sheriff's Station as he figured that was probably where she was. But as he rounded the corner, he noticed that the yellow bug wasn't parked out front. Sighing to himself and slowing his pace to a dawdle he wondered where the Sheriff could possibly be. In that moment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Hastily pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced at the screen and answered the call. It was Emma.

"Ma, where are you?" Henry asked as he came to a stop. His brown eyes lifted in realisation as he suddenly turned in the opposite direction. "Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Fisting his phone back into his pocket, he took off in a sprint. With his heavy footsteps pounding the pavement, he headed towards the coast line. Emma was at his Castle. A place, he hadn't even thought about in a while.

Reaching the rocky terrain, Henry slowed his pace and trudged purposely towards his Castle. He stopped about ten yards away and momentarily watched his birth Mother as she sat cross legged upon the wooden structure. She looked despondent, wounded and heart broken. Swallowing thickly, Henry walked up to the Castle and climbed the wooden ladder. Placing his bag softly down, he crouched down and took a seat next to blonde. His legs dangled over the side and swung aimlessly in the air.

Emma didn't look up from her phone. Henry gave a quick sideward glance at the photo that was visible on the screen. Both of his Mothers smiling widely at the camera. It was obvious that Emma had taken a selfie of them both. A small smile twitched in the corner of the young boys' mouth.

Henry's hand found his Mother's and he squeezed tightly as he looked to the blonde woman. That's when Emma looked up from the screen and to Henry who could see the dried tears which stained her pink windswept cheeks.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, they were both lost in their own thoughts. Henry's gaze focusing on the rippling waves as they crashed against the jagged rock walls of the distant harbour.

"Ma…." His tone was full of concern.

Emma's focus shifted to her son as she squeezed his hand a little harder before releasing the tension, though she was yet unwilling to break the connection.

"I found something…" He said softly.

He had her full attention now.

Releasing her hand, he slid his backpack on to his lap and opened the bag, pulling out his story book. With the book resting on his lap, he swept his hand over the cover before opening it and turning to the marked page before thrusting it into her lap.

Emma looked from the page to Henry, she didn't quite understand.

With a pointed nod to the page, Henry gaze fell upon the disappearing words. Emma slowly looked down at the page. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion as she looked to her son.

"What's happening, Henry. Why did that sentence disappear?"

"That's what I wanted to show you. I had a hunch that we'd find the answers in the book. I opened it up, just looking for some clues…well not really knowing what I was looking for and I noticed that words, sentences and even whole paragraphs were disappearing. Then that's when I realised it had been there the whole time, right there in front of me…"

Emma glanced back at the book and turned the page and watched as again random words started to disappear. She looked back to her son for an explanation.

"I have a theory, Ma…" Henry said as he looked to his mother.

She cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"This book is about Fairy Tales characters. Make believe people who we know actually existed in an alternative universe, right?"

Emma nodded in agreement. Yeah, she'd finally got her head around that fact.

Henry continued "This book is about them, their stories and well…you are in fact a fairy tale character…"

Emma nodded again. He was right, she was in fact a character from this book. But she wasn't sure what we was getting at. "What does that mean, Kid?"

"It means you're going to be affected, if not already.."

"Affected from what, Henry? You're losing me here.." Emma interjected.

Henry sighed softly, wishing his Mother would keep up. "From being unwritten…"

"Unwritten?" Emma was still a little confused.

"Yeah you're going to start _forgetting_ like Mom, but it's not that you don't remember it's because the story, your story, is starting to erase its self from the book…" Henry explained the best he could.

Emma looked to Henry "Why?"

Henry didn't answer his mother, he dipped his head and looked to his lap.

Emma sighed to herself and looked out towards the sea. "It's because I never got my happy ending", isn't it.."

Henry lifted his head and looked to Mother. He nodded his slowly.

Emma swallowed thickly as she ran her hands over her thighs contemplating what Henry had just said. If it was true than it wouldn't be long before she would start to _forget_ her own story. She glanced down to her son and slid her left arm around his shoulder, pulling him into her body as she rested her chin on the top of his head.

The blonde finally spoke after what seemed to be an eternity. "Perhaps my story hasn't ended yet because I was sent through the wardrobe before the curse was enacted…" She said, as she sat up straight and looked to her son.

Henry's gaze landed upon the blonde. "That's it Emma! Because you were written as the saviour and you broke the curse…"

Emma smiled to her son. "Because my story is still unwritten.."

They sat together in silence for a while. With everything they'd just worked out, they still didn't know how they were going to stop this new curse.

Was it a new curse?

Perhaps it was. But it seemed more likely that Emma hadn't entirely broken the original curse, because she was still without her happy ending. Well herself and one other person.

Regina.

But it seemed time now was against them. The book's words were slowly trickling away and it wouldn't be long before all would be lost and the Story book would be unwritten.

With the crisp autumn wind swirling around them, Emma sat up straight and looked out towards the ocean. She could see a storm brewing in the distance. It was time to leave.

~()~

As the rain pelted down against the window pane, Emma stepped away from it and rearranged the curtain to cover the window. She glanced over at her son who was sitting cross legged on the couch playing one of his video games. She silently padded across the wooden floor to the kitchen area and started making them both a hot chocolate. She figured they both could do with this simple comfort to help them against the cold wind and persistent rain that had been raging outside for the last hour.

Emma replaced the kettle on the hob and turned back to the two steaming mugs of hot chocolate which sat upon the breakfast bar. She glanced up towards the apartment door as it slowly opened. Snow entered first with David following closely behind. He ran his fingers through his wet hair before setting down brown paper grocery bags on the counter.

Snow looked to her daughter curiously and then to the young brown haired boy who was enthralled with his game.

"Emma, why is Henry here?"

The blonde looked over to her son in confusion and then back to her Mother.

"He stays with us three days a week remember."

Snow looked to her husband and then to the boy before finally answering the blonde sheriff.

"Since when? Has Regina changed her mind about the custody details…"

Henry's attention was drawn away from his game. Pausing the game, he casually lobbed the controller on the couch and stood to face the adults. "It's the book, Ma…" he mouthed silently to Emma.

Emma leant against the counter, glancing quickly to her son and then focusing on her Mother.

"Mom, when was the last time you saw Regina?" She asked.

"Today, oh she mentioned she would appreciate if you could at least not be late tonight when you drop Henry off at the Grannies…"

Emma's brows knotted together briefly. "Remind me what time?"

"She said six o'clock."

Both Emma and Henry glanced at the clock. _Shit_ it was six o'clock.

"Henry put your jacket on. We've gotta go…" Emma said as she grabbed her red leather jacket and slung it over her shoulders.

Within a minute they were both ready, out the door and making their way to the diner. The storm had conveniently stopped. Thank god for small mercies.

Henry turned to Emma as they crossed the street. "Things are changing too fast..We need to work out how to slow it down or stop it all together.."

Emma nodded in agreement as they pressed ahead towards the diner.

The bell chimed above the door as Emma and Henry entered the diner. They stood just inside. _Phew_ Emma thought as she looked around and noticed that the Mayor wasn't there. But her inner happy dance was short lived.

Regina rounded the corner from the diner's bathroom, wiping her hands on a paper towel. She glared at Emma before glancing down at her watch. _Five past six…_

Emma inwardly gulp. She knew Regina hated tardiness. Mother and son walked the short distance and joined Regina at the booth.

"You're late, Miss Swan…"

Henry looked to his blonde Mother and decided he'd take the blame for their lateness.

"Sorry Mom. It was my fault.."

Regina looked to the boy and pursed her lips together. She knew what he was doing. Defending his other Mother. How noble?

"Regardless Henry, Miss Swan should really take responsibility.." Regina snarled as she sat down on the cushioned bench.

Emma smiled apologetically to her son. _Thanks for trying, kid._

Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation as she picked up the menu and aimlessly scanned her eyes over it. She already knew what she was going to order but she needed something, anything to distract herself from the blonde woman sitting opposite her. Casually she looked up from the menu and to Emma who was also studying her menu hard. Clearing her throat, she gained Emma's attention. Green eyes looked up from the menu and met brown eyes which seemed to bore into her soul. "Thank you Miss Swan for dropping Henry off, your services are no longer required." The remark layered in sarcasm.

Emma dropped her menu onto the table and mumbled a near incoherent "Sorry" before she slid across the bench and stood up.

Henry eyes peaked over his menu to his brunette mother who had returned to looking over the menu. "Mom, can't Emma stay and have dinner with us?" He looked up to his blonde Mother hopefully.

The brunette looked to her son and pursed her lips together briefly in annoyance. The last thing she wanted to do was spend time with Emma Swan. Her eyes than raked over the blonde with non-committal. "Very well…" Regina's tone devoid of any emotion.

Henry smiled widely as he looked to his blonde Mother who smirked as she sat down. _Well done, kid_ Emma thought.

"Thank you, Regina…" Emma smiled softly to the brunette before returning her focus on the menu which she must have studied a million times already.

The dinner wasn't as awkward as Emma had imagine it to be. Regina had been pleasant enough, albeit a little offish with Emma but still it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Emma wiped her greasy fingers on the scented wet wipe before screwing it up in a small ruffled ball and throwing it on the now empty plate. Regina and Henry had long finished their dinners and were casually chatting, when they noticed the blonde casually get up from the booth and silently walk over to the counter. The brunette inquisitively watched the blonde rustle in her jacket pocket for some money and hand it over to Ruby before returning to the booth silently.

"I've settle the bill." Emma said, standing at the table.

Regina stayed noticeably quiet as she gathered her gloves from the table and slipped them on over her hands as she looked to Henry who was wrapping his scarf around his neck. Although slowly, possibly drawing out the exercise to gain more time with his blonde Mother and much to the annoyance of his brunette mother.

Regina stood and slipped her black woollen jacket on over her shoulders and did the buttons up as she looked to Emma who had now retrieved her red leather jacket from the cushioned bench and was slipping it on over her shoulders. "Thank you, Miss Swan.."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't mention it…"

Henry had stayed conspicuously quiet in the last little while, he was curiously watching the exchange between his two mothers. He needed to speak to Emma on her own.

But how?

Then suddenly he blurted out that he'd left his homework at the loft apartment. Regina sighed deeply and suggested that he needed to get it. Henry asked Emma if she'd minded taking him back to the loft to retrieve said homework. To which, Emma was more than happy to. If that meant spending a little more time with her son. She would do anything. Emma promised to drop Henry at the Mansion afterwards, which suited Regina really.

Henry and Emma watched as the black Mercedes took off down the road towards Mifflin Street.

Turning to his blonde Mother, Henry's knotted closely together as his lips thinned tightly in contemplation. "I think you are Mom's happy ending.." he simply said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews so far. I'm very appreciative of every single one. I apologise for delay in updating this story, Life has thrown myself and family some curve balls and we've had to deal with some personal stuff over the last month or so. Hopefully now, everything has settled and I'll be able to update more frequently. But I want to thank everyone for their patience. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. ~50sPUGirl.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

"Whoa, Kid!" Emma's posture straightened as she gripped his shoulder and looked down at her son.

"No. Hear me out, okay.." Henry said as he stepped from the pavement onto the street and stood steadfastly before his birth mother.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and nodded for him to continue.

"I know you two had something going on. Well up until a few days ago.."

Emma remained silent.

"..and well I'm guessing that if the book hadn't started to erase it's self than you two would still be together…"

Emma nodded slightly. Yeah, if the book hadn't started to erase it's self than they probably would still be together and well if their plan to _come out_ had happened, everyone by now would know. "Yeah, I guess.." Emma said softly with a trace of sadness.

"For the last couple of months, Mom has been a different woman. She's been really, really happy and at the time I didn't know why, but now I realise it was you that made Mom happy." Henry said.

"Okay…"

"Emma, did she make you happy?

Emma's gaze left her son as she looked into the distance. "Yes…"

"Are you in love with my Mom?"

Emma remained silent for a moment. Was she in love with Regina? Yes, No, Maybe, she wasn't sure. Henry gave a throat clearing cough expecting an answer from his blonde mother. Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I don't know…" she simply said as she looked down at her son. Henry's expression changed in an instant. He wasn't expecting that reply. He was sure the blonde sheriff would say 'Yes'.

"Come on let's get your homework and get you home…" Emma said as she stepped past Henry and continued towards the apartment building.

~()~

The short journey in the yellow bug was laced with silence. Henry was confused by his birth mother's unwillingness to accept his earlier question and Emma was coming to terms with the frankness of her son's question. All she knew was that if Henry had asked her the same question about a week or so ago, she would have definitely said she was ' _falling'_ for the brunette but now with this latest crisis of sorts, she honestly didn't know the answer.

Pulling up the yellow bug behind Regina's Mercedes, the blonde looked to her son. "You truly believe I'm Regina's happy ending?" Emma asked.

A shy smile crept over Henry's face before he nodded enthusiastically at his birth mother. "Yep!"

Emma looked up to the Mansion and thought about what Henry was saying. Was it true? She definitely knew she had 'feelings' for Regina. But what kind of feelings. Well more specifically the feelings she had for the brunette did they equate to love? Caring deeply, lusting over and totally being in love with someone were all completely different. She just didn't know.

Sighing deeply she looked to her son. "Alright Kid, don't keep your mom waiting. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Henry nodded with a little less enthusiasm than before. "Good night, Emma." He said as he pushed the passenger door open and got out of the little yellow bug.

Smiling weakly to her son, she watched him walk up the path towards the front door of the Mansion.

Emma watched as her son trudged up the garden path towards the front door. The small boy glanced over his shoulder towards her. A shy almost hopeful smile crept across his face as he gave her a quick 'goodbye' wave.

The blonde lifted her left hand in response and waved back.

The front door of the mansion opened and Emma took this as her cue to leave. Pushing the gear stick into reverse, she concentrated on the rear-view mirror and started to reverse out the drive. She didn't see Regina as she rushed out the house and scoop Henry into a motherly bear hug. The brunette's gaze fell upon the yellow Volkswagen, reversing out of her drive. Letting go of Henry, she gently pushed him towards the mansion. "Henry, go inside…" she murmured as she walked towards the car.

The blonde sharply applied the brakes and heaved the handbrake into its park position. Curiously she watched as the brunette stopped mid-step. Their eyes never leaving one another as the blonde pushed open her door and stepped out. Her palms pressed heavily upon the top of the yellow bug.

"Regina…" Emma's soft voice wavered as the chilly night air caught her off guard.

With the brunette's hands poised to be placed upon her hips the gesture was quickly averted to a softer, perhaps even a somewhat nervous movement of being wrung together. The gold ring twisting furiously around her nimble finger as Regina finally spoke.

"Thank you for returning my son Henry, to me…"

Emma's mouth agape at the response she received. It was as if the brunette had forgotten that less than an hour ago they all had been dining together at Grannies. Emma realised that Regina was experiencing an episode of memory loss or as she and Henry had coined the phrase "being unwritten". A quick affirmed nod and the blonde dipped her body to get back in the car.

The brunette spoke. "Would you care to join me for an Apple cider?"

The blonde questionably glanced at the brunette. She wasn't expecting such an invitation. Glancing up at the house, she saw her son's silhouette in his bedroom window. Tapping the roof of her car a couple of times, she smiled shyly. "Something tells me it will be the best Apple cider I've ever tasted."

A smile crept over Regina's face as she spoke. "Indeed …" And with that, Regina turned sharply and tottered back towards the front door of the mansion.

Emma smirked at Regina's response as she retrieved her keys from the ignition and slammed the door shut. She half skipped around the front of the car and quickly followed the Mayor inside.

Regina was as hospitable as ever, encouraging the blonde to enter her home first. As Emma stood just inside the door, the brunette softly closed the heavy wooden door and silently walked past the blonde and towards her study.

Emma realised she needed to follow Regina.

Upon entering the study, a sense of déjà vu started to consumer Emma.

Without hast, Regina gestured for the blonde to take a seat on the brown chesterfield armchair. Emma thought back to their first meeting as she sat down and made herself comfortable in the seat, crossing her left leg over her right. She quietly watched the Mayor pour the amber cider from the crystal decanter into the glasses. Her gaze left the brunette and swept over the interior of the room. Indeed she was having a sense of déjà vu. The scene was set for their 'first meeting'.

Quite pivotal, because everything from now on was crucial to both _their_ stories.

Regina stood before the blonde, her arm extended with the crystal glass mere inches away from her. "Your cider, Miss…"

Emma attention drew back to the brunette. "Swan, Emma Swan…" she said accepting the glass. "Thank you.."

A quirk of an eyebrow from the Mayor and a supressed cough covering the awkwardness of the moment filled the silent room. "So, tell me Miss Swan, how is it that my son ended up in your care?" Regina finally said as she sized the blonde woman up.

Emma looked at the glass of cider as she brought it from her lips. The tip of her tongue tentatively pressed to her lips desperately soaking up the remnants of the cider. Looking to the brunette, Emma considering her answer carefully before she spoke.

In that moment young Henry entered the room. He had been standing just out of sight in the hallway listening to the exchange between his mothers. He realised very quickly that their first meeting was being replayed in front of him and Emma's lack of response hadn't gone unnoticed by the boy. This was his cue to intervene.

Green eyes darted towards the boy as he stood just inside the doorway. Regina turned to her son, her eyes narrowing slightly as she briefly considered a reprimand.

"Mom, I asked Emma to drive me home.."

The brunette looked to Emma, who nodded in agreement.

Regina turned to the boy. "Henry, you have been missing almost all day. Where have you been?"

Henry didn't answer straight away, looking to his blonde mother first; he then glanced to his adopted Mother. If indeed this was their "first meeting" being replayed then he needed to recount that day again.

"Henry.." Regina warned.

"I went to Boston and found my real mom." He said, giving a quick side wards glance to the blonde who was motionless. The glass still poised tightly between her hands.

Regina turned to the blonde. "You're Henry's Birth Mother?" Her brown eyes narrowed slightly before a look of surprise washed over her.

"Hi.." The blonde nervously said as she quickly took a final swig of the Apple cider.

Regina took a half step back, her hands instantly clenching beside her, defensively. The blonde woman was certainly not what she was expecting. Turning back to Henry she finally spoke. "Go to your room please, Henry. I need to talk to Miss Swan privately.."

With a nod of his head, he started to turn but changed his mind instantly. He brushed past his adopted mother and stood before the blonde woman. Leaning into Emma he wrapped his small arms around the blondes shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Ma, don't drink any more cider. Meet me outside in five minutes.."

The blonde didn't' reply, her eyes focusing on the brunette who was stood silently waiting for the exchange to end between mother and son.

Henry abruptly pulled away "I'll see you around Emma.." He winked subtly before turning to his brunette mother and dipping his head slightly as he slinked past the woman and out the room.

His rushed footsteps echoed around the house as he ascended up the stairs towards his bedroom.

A slam of the bedroom door signalling that Henry was in his room.

The brunette's gaze fell back on the blonde. "Well it appears Miss Swan you have finished your cider. Another?"

Emma looked to the empty glass. Henry's words ringing over in her head. "Actually, No I think I should be going. She said as she lowered the glass to the rosewood coffee table and immediately stood.

Regina's response was a polite and professional as ever "Yes, silly me what was I thinking, you're driving back to Boston."

Emma didn't respond. Giving a quick nod that supplied a half committed answer.

Regina turned on her heel as the blonde followed.

Opening the front door, the brunette turned to her guest. "Do have a safe trip." The fake smile etched over her face.

Emma pursed her lips together as she silently walked out of the Mayoral Mansion. A slam of the door piqued Emma's attention briefly as she looked up towards Henry's window. A make shift "Bed Sheet Rope" was hurled out the window with the young boy quickly scrambling down it.

Emma stood at the foot of the rope and when Henry was in reaching distance she steadied the boy to the ground.

"Okay I haven't got a lot of time Ma, I've realised that Mom has nearly forgotten you. It's getting worse. Ma you need to fix this…and quickly.." Henry said.

"Kid, I haven't got a clue as to where to start. Have you got any ideas? " Emma sighed.

Henry shrugged "How do I know, I'm just a kid…"

~()~

The next morning, Emma woke suddenly. She sat bolt upright in her bed, her fingers clutching at her duvet. The dream or perhaps the epiphany she'd just had was still so vivid in her waking thoughts. Running her fingers through her blonde hair, she calmed her erratic breathing to a steady rhythmic pace. Her eyes focused on Henry's book that was laying on cushioned seat of the small white wooden chair that sat in the corner of her room.

Pushing back the white duvet, she slid out the bed and padded across the room towards the book. Staring at it momentarily she was deciding whether or not to open it, but before she realised what was going on, she'd picked up the book and was making her way back to her bed.

Sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed. Her left hand swept over the hard cover before her fingers started to trace over each of the elaborate letters. Her right hand clutched at the edge of the cover as she decided whether or not to open it. With a deep sigh, she made her mind up and opened the book. With the pages falling back into line, she'd stopped on a near blank page. Her eyes focused on the accompanying picture on the opposite page. The colourful picture was of herself and Regina in the Mayor's study. The Mayor was handing the blonde Sheriff a glass of Apple cider. Emma pursed her lips together, she knew what this was. It was their 'first meeting' from last night.

Her eyes flittered back to the sentence at the top of the opposite page.

 _The Mayor had invited the blonde Saviour into her house and offered her a glass of the best Apple cider she would ever taste._

Emma stared at the page, her mind racing with one thought. It was perhaps a long shot but she wondered if _their first meeting_ last night was the key to indeed slowing down or even hopefully stopping their story from being unwritten.

More importantly it seemed that Regina was the missing piece to her story.

The kid in fact was right. Regina _was_ her happy ending.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review, favourite or follow this story if you like it and want more. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I apologise for the long delay in posting this chapter. I can't promise that the updates will be frequent but I am determined to finish this story. So you'll have to bare with me for just a little longer. As this is what I like to call a "bridging chapter" it's essential to the story but also 'bridges' one theme to another. (hope that makes sense) Anyway, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy the chapter. ~50sPUGirl**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"Lovely morning, isn't it Madam Mayor?" Dr Hopper called out to the brunette as he crossed the street with his beloved Dalmatian, Pongo.

The brunette's quick head nod and quirked eyebrow response would have quickly gone unnoticed by anyone but not by the blonde who was leaning against her yellow bug. Emma's gaze shifted to her son who had quickened his pace as soon as he saw his birth mother. Regina's mouth opened and closed in quick succession when she realised her son was heading towards his birth mother. Flexing her gloved hands in the pockets of her woollen coat, Regina's body language immediately conformed naturally to the state of defensive mother as she followed her son to the blonde woman.

Watching her brown haired boy wrap his arms around the blonde woman in a loving embrace, Regina watched as the blonde woman reciprocated the embrace. _Interesting_ she thinks to herself.

"Hey Kid…" Emma said, ruffling his hair. She glanced up to the brunette standing a few feet from them. "Good Morning, Madam Mayor.." her tone aired with discipline as she stood straight.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." The Mayor drawled as she adjusted her handbag over her shoulder. "I thought you would be back in Boston by now."

Emma shrugged nonchalantly "I thought I'd stick around for a while; see what Storybooke has to offer." She smiled.

Regina didn't respond to the blonde's statement. With a quick turn on her heel, the brunette headed towards the diner.

Henry gave a small apologetic smile as he turned and followed his brunette mother. Emma quickly reached out to her son and took hold of his arm to stop him. Giving a swift glance at his arm and then focusing on his mother, Henry tilted his head, silently asking for an explanation.

Emma glanced towards the Diner door as Regina entered and closed the door somewhat forcibly. Rolling her eyes, Emma realised that that was her benefit. Obviously, Regina wasn't happy with the turn of events. _Too bad_ , Emma thought. _I'm not leaving town, certainly not now, if ever._ The blonde focused back on her son in front of her. Crouching down to meet his eye level. "Henry, something is happening to your book."

"What, Ma?"

"A new sentence has been written and there's a picture.." She paused slightly as she looked around quickly and then focused back on her son. "of last night…"

"What did it say?" The boy eagerly asked.

"The Mayor had invited the blonde Saviour into her house and offered her a glass of the best Apple cider she would ever taste." Emma said, noticing that Regina was standing just inside the door, staring out at them. "Anyway kid, I've got to go, have a great day at school." Standing up, she looked back to the brunette who quickly moved away from the door and towards an empty booth.

Glancing over his shoulder, Henry caught a glimpse of his adopted mother as she sat down at the booth. He turned back to his blonde mother "Things are changing for the better, Ma." He said, giving the woman a quick and impromptu hug. As he pulled back from the embrace, Henry looked up at her. "Don't give up, Ma…"

Giving her son a hopeful smile, Emma turned on her heel and walked back to her yellow bug and got in. Taking one last glance at her son, she nodded her head subtly as she turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb, heading towards the Sheriff's station.

Henry watched the little yellow bug disappear down the main street and turn off at the next junction before joining his mother inside for breakfast.

~()~

It was mid-morning and Emma had successfully caught up with her paperwork. She glanced up at the clock and decided that some fresh air was what she needed. Well that and a coffee from Grannies wouldn't go a miss either. Pushing her chair back, she retrieved her red leather jacket off the back of the chair. Slipping it on over her shoulders, she stretched her arms out as the leather naturally formed around them. Scooping up her phone and grabbing the patrol car keys from the desk, she then made her way out of the station. Locking the glass doors behind her, she then strolled to the brown and white patrol car.

Her first stop was naturally the diner to grab the ever important mid-morning coffee.

Continuing on through the streets of the sleepy little town, she was not really surprised to find herself now stationary outside the Mayor's mansion on Mifflin Street. The brunette woman had been invading her thoughts all morning since the discovery in Henry's book.

Pushing the heavy patrol car door open, she planted her feet firmly on the footpath and stood up. She leant against the vehicle as she looked over to the house. With a deep sigh, she wondered if indeed Henry was right about the booking changing for the better. Ultimately, what did this mean for herself and Regina? Would they get the happy ending that they both seemingly craved? After all, she was technically a 'fairy tale character' and with every fairy tale she'd ever read, the ending always depicted the famous line 'and they lived, happily ever after…'

Her reverie was cut short by the insistent chime of her mobile, indicating a new text message's arrival.

Dipping back into the car, she retrieved the phone from the centre console and swiped across the screen to reveal the message. It was from Henry.

Her eyes flickered across the screen as she read the short message. He asked to meet her after school. Typing out a quick reply, she slinked back into the car to resume her patrol.

Slowly she continued to drive through the streets and head back into the centre of town to the Sheriff's station. Pulling up in the car park, she noticed the woman who had been invading her thoughts for most of the day sitting on the wooden bench near the entrance. Their eyes met with curiosity and an almost apprehension.

Regina pushed off the bench and stood before the car. Emma wondered what the brunette wanted as she = undid her seat belt and pushed open the door. Closing it with a thud, Emma toyed with the car keys in her hands before she spoke.

"Regina?"

The brunette eyed the blonde up and down before she spoke "Well you've obviously settled here in Storybrooke and obtained the position of Sheriff, all in one day. Kudos to you, Miss Swan you certainly work fast.."

Emma's hand lightly touched the sheriff's badge attached to her hip. She glanced back to the woman. "Well as I said, I thought I'd stick around, I needed a job and well there was a vacancy."

Regina scoffed lightly "yes, indeed it seems.."

Emma didn't retort to Regina's sarcasm. She simply walked past the Mayor, unlocked the station and made her way back to her office. She didn't even bother to see if the brunette would follow her or not. Busying herself in her office, she heard the tell-tale sounds of stilettoed heels clicking in a rhythmic pace against the linoleum flooring.

Emma glanced up from a file she was perusing just as Regina made her presence known with a small throat clearing cough. Eying the brunette curiously, Emma rolled her eyes as she took the obvious bait. "Anything else I can help you with?"

Regina pursed her lips together tightly before letting her face relax and slip into the infamous Evil Queen smile. "Yes actually, there is…"

Emma dropped the file on the desk and crossed her arms across her chest. Her stance widen slightly as if she was ready for battle.

A look of disdain washed over Regina's face as she took in Emma's stance. Taking a step closer to the other side of the desk, Regina glanced around the office quickly before letting her eyes fall back upon the blonde sheriff. "You can stay away from my son, Miss Swan."

Emma's palms flattened against the top of her desk. "I beg your pardon. What the hell?"

Regina moved closer towards the desk. "It would be in your best interest. Henry's as well, to be honest."

"Excuse me?" Emma was floored by the Mayor's statement but she quickly realised that this conversation was heading down a very familiar path, one that they'd had when Emma originally came to Storybrooke all those years ago. She realised that Regina was feeling threatened by Emma's presence and jealous of the instant connection between mother and son. Lifting her hands off the desk, Emma held them up defensively. "Okay, I get it Regina, you're feeling threatened by me being here. I can deal with that. Can I just state for the record, I have no intention of replacing you as Henry's mother. What you and he have is special, unique almost. But obviously I have made a similar connection, albeit different, it's still unique. I just want to get to know my son."

"He is my son; you gave up that right to call him that when you placed him for adoption." The mayor sneered.

Emma rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_ she thought to herself. "Okay Madam Mayor, you win. I will stay away from Henry."

Regina's smirk grew into a smile. "Do have a good day, Sheriff." She said, turning on her heel and exiting Emma's small office.

Emma looked down at her phone and remembered the message her son had sent earlier. She looked up at the brunette who was already at the main glass doors of the Sheriff Station. "Regina..." Emma called out and exited her office, following the mayor.

Regina's hand rested on the metal push bar of the door as she looked back to the blonde. "Yes, Miss Swan."

Walking closer to the Mayor, Emma stopped a few feet before the brunette. "I should let you know, Henry asked me to pick him up from school today, because you have a Council meeting this afternoon. I..ah..will have to let him know that I won't be able to now.." She stood firm, awaiting the mayor's response.

Regina dropped her hand off the bar and clenched her fist. She'd forgotten about the meeting this afternoon. Sighing deeply to herself, she pursed her lips together tightly as she realised that she had no choice but to negate her earlier statement. "No, it's fine Miss Swan. I'll allow you to pick up my son but I expect him to be home no later than five o'clock."

"Five o'clock, got it.." Emma smiled.

Regina gave a tight smile as she pushed down on the metal push bar and opened the door.

"Oh..and Regina..I want you to know, we're on the same side.." Emma said as the brunette stopped mid-step out the door. The blonde turned quickly and walked back to her office. Leaving the brunette staring at the blonde sheriff.

~()~

Emma sat on the hood of the little yellow bug, watching droves of children exit through the school gates. Before long, her son stood in front of her, smiling widely.

"Hey Kid, good day at School?" the blonde said as she heaved her body off the hood and walked around to the driver's side.

Henry shrugged a little "Yeah it was okay." He said as he pulled open the passenger side door and slid onto the seat. Slamming the door, he turned to his mother. "Emma, I know how we can break this curse…"

The blonde glanced at her son as she pushed the key into the ignition and started the car. "I'm listening.."

"I need my book. Have you got it?" Henry asks.

Emma gave a quick nod and looked over her shoulder at Henry's book which was sitting on the back seat of the bug.

"Great, can we go back to my house?" Henry smiled to his mother.

"Okay.." Emma said, glancing at her son as she headed in the direction of Mifflin Street.

~()~

Looking over her shoulder, Emma watched Henry thumbing through the pages of his book. The blonde turned slowly holding two mugs of hot chocolate. Placing them down on the island, Emma pulled up a stool and sat down beside her son. Sliding the book towards his mother, Henry tapped the page lightly. "Is this the page you told me about this morning?"

Emma looked to the page. "Yep.."

Picking up his mug of hot chocolate, Henry blew softly over the milky drink to cool it down before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. Placing the mug back down on the counter top he continued. "Because you two met last night for the first time" He signalled using air quotes "This is huge, Emma! "

Emma curiously looked to the page. "So I need to rebuild the relationship.." She mused.

"Exactly! But this curse won't be broken until you two have shared true loves kiss.

Emma's left eyebrow rose steadily. "Easier said than done, kid.."

"Yeah, but you have the advantage Ma, you've been through it before. You know what to do now." Henry said as he reached for the book and slid it back in front of himself. "It will work and your story will write it's self again." He paused slightly before continuing " I mean it has started to already." he smiled, pointing at the page that had magically appeared.

Emma pondered what Henry was saying. His theory seemed plausible. "You believe that this could work?"

Henry smiled widely "Yep!"

Emma gave her son a subtle smile as she took a long drawn out sip of her hot chocolate. If Henry believed that this was the answer then it had to be. After all, he had the heart of the truest believer.

~()~

Slender fingers turned down the volume dial of the radio that was blaring out what could only be described as a cacophony of sound. Regina glanced over at the blonde woman who had her back to her, hips hypnotically swaying to the beat of the music. Emma suddenly stopped dancing as she wondered why the music had stopped. Turning slowly around, she came face to face with a very bemused brunette mayor who calmly placed her handbag on the nearest counter top and with a raised eyebrow looked back to the blonde.

"Miss Swan…"

Emma placed the wooden spoon which she'd been using as a microphone down on the countertop nearest to her. "Hi…" Was all Emma could muster as her cheeks started slowly turning pink with embarrassment. A fleeting thought entered her head, wondering how long had Regina been standing there watching her dance.

The brunette's gaze indiscriminately fell upon the boiling pot behind the blonde as a waft of garlic, basil and tomatoes caught the brunette's attention. Emma glanced over her shoulder at the boiling pot and then back to the mayor. "Dinner…" was all the blonde could say.

Regina's brows creased in confusion as she stood beside the blonde and glanced into the bubbling pot. Emma gave the concoction a quick stir with the wooden spoon before stepping back and smiling at the brunette.

"I'm making Spaghetti Bolognese…" Emma offered in case the brunette wasn't sure.

Regina glanced to Emma. "Do you often cook your dinner in a stranger's kitchen?"

Emma pursed her lips tightly together before she spoke. "Actually it's for Henry and yourself.."

"Excuse me?"

Emma quickly untied the apron bow from around her midriff and placed the small apron upon the kitchen island. "It's nearly six o'clock. Henry said that you two usually eat at six. I thought I'd make a start on some sort of dinner as you obviously have been held up doing.." she waved her hands aimlessly in the air in front of her "mayoral stuff.." she said, brushing past the brunette as she grabbed her keys off the kitchen island and headed towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder, Emma quipped. "It's nearly done, just need to boil the pasta.."

At that moment, Henry appeared in the door way.

"Oh hey Mom, Emma's making Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner.."

"I see…" came the brunette's reply.

"Homework is all done, Emma." Henry said, smiling at his blonde mother.

"Good, okay so get yourself cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon." Emma said as she ruffled his hair and glanced back at Regina who was sneaking another peek of the bubbling Bolognese. Smiling to herself, Emma gave Henry a subtle wink as she walked past him and headed towards the foyer. Reaching the front door, she glanced over her shoulder quickly to see if Regina had followed her by any chance. Seeing that the brunette hadn't, Emma sighed deeply to herself. This was going to be harder than she thought. Pulling the door open, she quickly made her exit.

Emma reached her car and pulled open the driver's side door. She glanced up to find the brunette stepping off the porch and following her down the path. Perhaps it wasn't going to be that hard after all to get the brunette woman to fall for her again. Emma's hand rested on the handle.

"Is there a problem, madam mayor?"

Regina pursed her lips together tightly as she gently rubbed her thumb over the gold ring; twirling it around her finger. "I just wanted to say thank you for looking after Henry this afternoon..and..well making dinner, it was very thoughtful of you."

Emma smiled shyly "Not a problem, anytime."

Regina nodded her head subtly. "Well I must go; I have a hungry son to feed." And with that she turned on her heel and headed back up the path. Reaching the porch, Emma witnessed Regina stop momentarily as if she was in two minds to turn around and speak to her further. But as soon as the gesture was perceived, it was diminished, Regina stepped onto the porch and entered her house without a single glance back at the blonde.

* * *

 **Anyways, so there it is.. If you want to review, favourite or follow this story , you all know what to do. ~50sPUGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Finishing the Spaghetti Bolognese that the blonde had prepared for them both, Regina pushed away the plate and looked to her son with curiosity. She was feeling a little rattled from the events she had witnessed in her kitchen and a certain blonde sheriff who she found strangely endearing.

As her eyes drifted from her son to the empty plate before her, she reminded herself that she shouldn't be entertaining any unnecessary feelings for the blonde woman. This woman was and should be treated as a threat to her and Henry's little family. After all, it has been Regina who for the last twelve years had raised the young boy and Emma Swan was ultimately the woman who had given him up for adoption. She wasn't willing to compromise just yet and allow Emma Swan to enter their lives. This woman needed to do more than cook a simple dinner to win her over. But she couldn't help appreciate the sentiment that the blonde was conveying in cooking the pair a meal, which if she was honest wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. If she could change one thing, she would have added chilli flakes to give it a bit of a kick.

Perhaps she had the blonde all wrong, perhaps, just perhaps Emma meant her or Henry no harm but still she couldn't be sure.

As she looked back to Henry, she realised that he had never before mention wanting to know who is birth mother was and to be honest, she wouldn't have known because it had been a closed adoption. Why now? What had happened for young Henry to suddenly want to know who his birth mother was? These questions piqued Regina's curiosity and she would definitely pose these questions to him after dinner.

Henry happily scooped up the last of the apple turn over and ice cream and shovelled it in his mouth. A look of contentment etched over his face as he silently chewed and swallowed. He glanced to his brunette mother, realising that she was obviously lost in thought. Dropping the spoon into the bowl, he pushed it away and spoke. "Thanks Mom, that was delicious."

Regina came out of her reverie and smiled at her son. "Glad you like it, Henry." Picking up their plates and bowls, she placed them in the sink and started to rinse them off under the cold tap. She heard her son's chair scrape against the tiled floor and looked over her shoulder as he got down from the stool. She momentarily stopped what she was doing to speak but was cut short by Henry's comment.

"I'm gonna be in the lounge, watching Tv." He offered her a smile as he walked out the kitchen towards the lounge.

The brunette turned back to the washing and finished up the dishes and wiped down the side as quickly as she could. Folding the damp tea towel and placing it on the counter, she planted her palms firmly on the kitchen counter top and thought about how she would approach the subject with Henry. Perhaps subtly was the best method. Picking up her glass of red wine, she took a sip as she walked into the lounge to join Henry.

Henry sat cross legged on the three seat sofa with his thumbs tapping quickly over the screen of his mobile. Around him was an array of different comics that obviously held his attention for all of three seconds. The young boy never heard his adopted mother enter the lounge and sit down next to him on the sofa.

As he left leg crossed over her right, Regina picked up one of his comics and glanced over the cover. 'The Amazing Spiderman' It didn't particularly interest her but for her son The Amazing Spiderman was his favourite super hero. Placing the comic down, she looked to Henry who was seemingly oblivious to her presence. Regina took in the sight around her, television on, comics scattered around him and him typing quickly on his mobile phone. No wonder children of today had short attention spans. She picked up the remote and turned the television off and that seemed to catch Henry's attention. Looking up from his mobile and staring at the black screen, he turned his attention to his mother.

"Hey, I was watching that! " He pouted.

Regina raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she placed the remote in the coffee table in front of them. "I highly doubt that..." she said with a pointed nod towards the array of comics and his mobile which was firmly clutch in his hands.

"It's called multi-tasking, Mom." He said, rolling his eyes and going back to his mobile.

"Henry.." She warned.

The boy looked to his mother and inwardly gulped. "Sorry, Mom." He was about to go back to his phone when Regina spoke.

"I want to talk to you about something… and I'd appreciate your full attention, young man. " Regina said as she placed her wine glass on the small drinks coaster. As she leant back, she glanced at Henry who had placed his phone face down on the sofa between them and looked to his mother.

"Thank you..."

Henry looked at his mother expectedly as she nervously licked her lips and prepared mentally how she was going to bring up the subject of Emma Swan. The boy noticed the brunette was obviously having an inward battle of mental consciousness. "Mom are you okay? Whatever you need to say, just say it..."

Regina looked to Henry, smiling nervously at him. Perhaps subtly wasn't appropriate or appreciated. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Why the sudden interest in finding your birth mother?" There she had said it. It was out in the open. "You've never mentioned anything of the sort before?"

Henry pursed his lips together hard and took a deep breath. Thinking about his answer.

When he brought Emma to Storybrooke all those years ago, it was so she could break a curse that his adopted mother had cast, allowing all the residents to have their happy endings. Now after all these years, most people had got their happy endings. Would it be absurd to reveal that reason again? Because it definitely seemed with the current curse that was swirling around Storybrooke , things hadn't really changed because his Mother's hadn't received their happy endings. And that reason still stood. Emma needed to break this curse so everything could go back to how it was. Regina Mills was Emma Swan's happy ending and with the belief Henry held in his heart, he knew his birth mother would live up to her name of Saviour. Glancing at his phone, he expected Emma's reply any time soon. Perhaps this would serve as a fortunate distraction.

"Henry, talk to me.." Regina pleaded.

Sighing to himself, Henry looked to his mother, knowing she would be able to tell if he was lying. It seemed all mother's had "that" particular superpower. The truth, she demanded and he needed to tell her the truth. Even if she would dismiss it and all its absurdity, he had grown to respect his mother enough to tell her the truth.

"Ok, here's the thing, Mom.." He paused slightly, trying to gauge and prepare himself of her initial reaction. "Emma has been in Storybrooke for years, you've known her for a while and you've just forgotten…but it's not your fault because the storybook has started to unwrite its self which is causing you to forget."

Regina looked at him blankly at first and then frowned as she pursed her lips together tightly. She didn't appreciate this absurdity. "Henry Daniel Mills, I expected more from you. This is ridiculous. Knowing Miss Swan? How, I only met her last night. "

"It's the truth, Mom." Henry pleaded and then sighed to himself. Of course she wouldn't understand. Her story had been unwritten so much, that she had gone beyond the point of remembering Emma Swan.

His phone chimed and they both looked to it at the same time. Before Henry could pick it up and reply to Emma, the brunette scooped it up and looked at the screen.

 **Glad you and your mom enjoyed dinner, perhaps I can cook again for you two soon. Put in a good word for me. X**

"Well that's not going to happen, anytime soon..." Regina scoffed to herself, flicking the screen and looking back through the conversation between the two. Reading through the messages, she saw the exchange of texts from a few days ago and suddenly her breath hitched as she looked to Henry who was sitting quite nervously beside her. Giving her a sheepish grin, he tried to catch a glimpse of the screen and the messages she was reading.

"You've known of her existence for how long?" Regina asked as she dragged her eyes from the screen and looked to her son.

"Two years..." Henry muttered, realising he wasn't getting his phone back anytime soon.

"You've hidden this from me for two years?" Regina's tone was alarming.

"Mom, I haven't hidden anything from you. It's just you're being unwritten, so you're forgetting everything to do with Emma." He paused, realising if he showed her his storybook, she'd believe him. "Wait a minute, let me get my book, I'll prove to you I'm telling the truth!" He said as he jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to his room.

Before Regina knew it, Henry was sitting back beside her with his storybook open on his lap. He frantically flicked through the pages until he found his mother's story. The infamous picture of the Evil Queen entering and interrupting Snow White's wedding stared back at them.

"See the words are disappearing!" Henry said, thrusting the book onto her lap.

Regina's eyes drifted from the picture of herself and to the opposite page, where the ink laden page was full with writing. "Henry, I don't see anything, except my story...which I have read a thousand times and well frankly lived through. There's no missing words, nothing is magically disappearing or as you put it being "Unwritten" off this page or ..." she flicked through the pages "any of the pages." She looked to Henry for an explanation.

"I don't get it! They have been disappearing for days now.. Even Ma has.." He glanced at the brunette and corrected himself. "Even Emma has seen it.."

"Miss Swan knows about this?" Regina questioned.

Henry nodded at his mother. "Yes, we've been trying to find a way to stop the stories from disappearing but we've not had too much luck until today. A new page appeared which shows you two meeting for the first time. The book is starting to rewrite itself." He looked away from his mother and continued "I just don't get it, why can't you see it and Emma can?" he said to himself as he shook his head in disbelief.

The brunette closed the book. "Henry, a book simply can't rewrite its self. Did you think perhaps Miss Swan wrote this new page you ..." she paused, realising she was starting to sound crazy. "

"She isn't doing anything, it's the book! Emma is your happy ending and you need to share true loves kiss, to break the books curse!" He yelled, becoming increasingly frustrated with his Mother.

"Henry Daniel Mills! I have had enough of this utter nonsense, I won't tell you again. You will forget all of this, is that understood?"

Tears started to well in his eyes, Henry wiped away at them furiously. "But, Its true.. All of it. Why don't you believe me? "

"Because I don't believe Miss Swan is my true love! She sneered, finally having enough of his outbursts.

Henry visibly cowered away from his adopted mother and Regina noticed. She tried to reach out for her son and comfort him, apologise for her outburst but he backed away even more. "Please Henry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like..."

"No. Don't.." Henry stood up. "I get it. You don't believe...it doesn't matter now..." Henry quietly said as he backed away and walked out of the lounge and upstairs to his room.

Regina's initial reaction was to follow him, comfort her clearly upset son but the thunderous sound of the door slamming shut indicated that Henry had made it to his room and didn't want to be disturbed. Glancing to the ceiling at the shaking light fixture, Regina sighed deeply and looked back to his book sitting on her lap.

She started to think about what Henry had said about Emma being her happy ending. Was it possible? Scoffing to herself of the ridiculousness of the whole situation and that fact she barely knew the blonde woman she dismissed the idea quickly. But as hard as she tried her thoughts kept coming back to Emma Swan.

When she first saw the blonde yesterday and even this morning when she confronted the blonde at the Sheriff's Station, she couldn't ignore how endearing she was. But she saw something else and it made her feel a little nervous, perhaps even slightly intimidated and even a little threatened if she really thought about it. She witnessed a fire in the blonde's eyes that had no reservations in standing up, toe to toe and challenge the brunette. Regina appreciated that quality and instantly earned her some sort of respect for the woman. But this also led her to feel threatened by the blonde. This was new territory for Regina which led her to instantly put her defence walls up.

The house was now silent except for the ticking clock that sat upon the opposite wall and Regina watched the minutes tick by as she sat in utter disbelief of the events of tonight. Finishing her glass of wine, she glanced at Henry's phone. She was in two minds whether or not to reply to the woman. What would she say? Her mother's coined phrase entered her consciousness _'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'_ a smirk crept over her face. Perhaps that was the way to go but first she needed another drink. A cider to calm her bubbling anger.  
Entering her office, she walked over to the crystal decanter and picked up the bottled Apple Cider and started to pour it into one of the empty glasses. Memories of last night came to the forefront of her mind when she offered Emma Swan a glass of cider. Actually it was the comment the blonde had made.

 _I'm sure it's the best apple cider I've tasted_

At the time, she didn't think too much of it. The blonde was obviously being polite but then it hit her like a tonne of brick. It wasn't what she said but the tone in how she said it. As if Emma had already tasted it before and was agreeing with the brunette. But how? How could she have tasted it before, if only what Henry had told her was the truth? Was it possible she had known Emma Swan for two years and last night had happened before? Déjà vu.

The amber liquid overflowed over the lip of the glass and Regina cursed at herself for being careless. But this revelation didn't mean anything really. Perhaps she was looking too deeply into things. Then Regina remembered that Emma seemed too comfortable in her house and even in her presences earlier that day. Was it possible?

The brunette then thought about Henry's phone. There were messages dating back months on his phone. Ok that didn't prove Regina knew the woman, only that Henry did. But perhaps there were messages between her and the blonde on her own phone. Scoffing to herself at the nonsense she was allowing to invade her mind she dismissed the idea almost immediately but there in the corner of her mind was the gnawing thought that it might be true. Ok she was going to prove to herself once and for all that she didn't know this Emma Swan. Picking up her glass of cider, she exited her office and went to the kitchen where she'd left her phone.

Setting down the glass beside her handbag, she opened it and reached in for her mobile.

Scoffing to herself once again at the absurdity of the situation, she absentmindedly walked back in to the lounge with her phone and cider in hand. Sitting down on the sofa, she tucked her feet underneath herself and rested the glass on her knee, holding it steady with her left hand as she swiped the screen of her mobile and proceeded to her text messages. As they opened instantly, her mouth dropped open as indeed there dozens of text messages to and from Emma Swan.

Regina didn't realise that she'd let her glass drop to the floor until the dull thud of hitting the carpet and a splash of cider against her leg. Fumbling with the phone, she let it drop to the couch as she leant down and grabbed her glass and quickly walked to the kitchen to retrieve a damp cloth. Returning to the couch, she knelt down and started to blot the apple cider stain up from the carpet. Cleaning most of it up, she was satisfied with the outcome and then that's when she saw a photograph of herself and Emma smiling into the screen of her phone. Her eyes went wide as she gasped loudly, picking up the phone and studying the photo in detail. Although it was a close up, she could tell they were both in a bed. Well her bed to be more precise.

Panic gripped the mayor as she suddenly swiped her finger across the screen. Another photo and another and another and then finally she reached one of Henry and Emma. It had been taken in her kitchen. They were sitting together at the kitchen island; huge smiles plastered over their faces and in front of them a plate full of pancakes. She looked at the date stamp in the corner. It was from a month ago. Swiping her finger to the right, there were no more photos. That had been the last one. So this was definitive proof that Regina and Emma knew each other and well from the first photo which she swiped back too they had been in some sort of relationship.


End file.
